My Brother Kurama
by sperobrian
Summary: Years after the Fourth Great Ninja War, a bored Kurama decides his life needs purpose now. One night, a strange stone transports him to another universe. In this world Naruto just a legend, but one boy, Kira Uchiha, wishes it was real. When finds and frees the 9-tails, making his wildest dream come true, they both find their purpose - To do for Kira's world what Naruto did for his!
1. Chapter 1 - Purpose

Let's face it. There wasn't NEARLY enough done with Kurama in the "Naruto: Shippuden" series. And since I don't expect anything to really happen with Kurama in the "Boruto" series, here comes what I hope to someday make as a spin-off series (NO REALLY I'M SERIOUS. If I can become a successful screenwriter then make the jump to television, once I'm established I'll be going after character rights to Kurama. Laugh if you want but everyone laughed at Naruto too and look where he ended up! So...I realize this is going the take some creative liberties, but if you can accept the fact the Kurama was transferred from a seal in Naruto to a summoning contract and thus if he's taken out of Naruto's body Naruto WON'T die from that...Then you're good because that's the biggest change I made...Well, that and this mysterious stone that transfers Kurama to "our" world. I'll explain how the stone works someday but for now that's a mystery for the future! If I'm majorly screwing up, let me know but keep in mind that the whole point of this fanfiction is to give Kurama an actual purpose to live...Not just to provide power to Naruto...Although his self-pride won't be going anywhere...If you're still reading this it's means I just might be able to convince you that Kurama coming to our world and meeting a new will-be brother, Kira, to do for our world would Naruto did for his...IS FREAKIN' AWESOME!

 ** _BIG UPDATE: Finally saw "The Last: Naruto The Movie" and in it Kurama CAN fight separate from Naruto. So I'm assuming that in this fanfiction as long as Kurama leaves ENOUGH of his chakra behind THAT will keep Naruto alive and allow him to do many Six-Paths things...Just not bijuu mode._**

So I'm doing this in Word. I'm trying to make each chapter be at least 10 MS Word pages. It's weird because 4 lines of text in Word is about one line here, so I'm not gonna fret about that. BUT to make it easier on myself: **I made Kurama's dialogue bold. "If it's in quotations he's saying it directly to Kira using the link so no one else can hear him."** _Kira's Dialogue is italicized. Again no quotes is him talking directly out loud and "If it's in quotes it's him talking to Kurama directly through the mind link"._ But for EVERYONE ELSE it's "quotes as normal to indicate dialogue", along with the name to show who's speaking. Plain text with no quotes is narration. OK, enough of a reading lesson...One disclaimer? In this first chapter Naruto has italic dialogue to start since he and Kira are never in the same scene...YET. Also XXX = A short time passes and **XXXXXX = a longer time pass**

 ** _SHORT PROLOGUE:_**

It was never Kurama's plan to play the hero. That was Naruto's thing. He just wanted to be free. He had absolutely no idea that eventually, he would finally place his past behind him…And all thanks to a new life, nothing like his current one, with him seen as a hero. But we must start with a quick explanation:

After years of just resting in Naruto, only called on in extremely rare occasions, usually to use his power, the 9-tails grew bored. The other tailed beasts didn't really NEED him to keep a watch over they place where all 9 could meet. When did the 9 ever meet anyway? He decided – He wanted to walk around. He wanted to be truly free and explore on his own. Naruto listened, but reminded the 9-tails he was tethered to him. If the 9-tails ever got mad, Naruto would just remind him of a promise he had made: _If ever I find a way to safely use your power that allows you to roam free, I will do it._ **No offense Naruto, but you haven't actually been the best at keeping promises lately.** _I'm…sorry. But you must understand-_ **Ya, ya. I know. Still, you're so darn busy as hokage you don't even have time for your own family…So why me?**

But Naruto realized that while fixing his family life and relationship with his son Boruto especially would take time, although recent events had finally turned thing in his favor what with Boruto finally seeing his dad at full power in a recent fight, Naruto was determined to show Kurama he really was a friend. _Think Naruto…I can already give Kurama separate body for fighting in his bijuu mode, but there must be some way I can keep a small piece of Kurama's chakra_ _inside of me while letting him walk freely at anywhere anytime but at a much smaller size. It might be hard but I agree that-_ It hits him like a ton of bricks. _Could it be that simple? "KURAMA!" **WHAT?**_ **I overheard but what could possible replace the seal, huh? And what's all this about an agreement?**

 **XXXXXX**

 ** _Chapter 1 - Purpose_**

 **Damn this is so annoying! Naruto, make this brat stop pulling!** said Kurama. But Naruto just laughed as he watched a curious girl climbing all around on the Kyuubi's back. **I swear if I knew things would be this crazy I never would have agreed to that summoning contract…**

It was years after the war and many things had changed. Naruto had two children and a tailed beast as a friend. For a few years now, he had also created a summoning contract which allowed him to summon Kurama at a reduced size, allowing him to walk freely around the Hidden Leaf village, as he had voiced a desire to do so a few years prior. There was still a significant amount of his chakra too so heaven forbid something should ever happen...Naruto would be capable of living without him and even performing KCM mode (but not bijuu mode as he DID need Kurama's full chakra for that). OF COURSE, THIS WAS ONLY THE BEGINNING. This had scared many people, but Naruto had allowed it on the basis that after years of silence and sleeping, the 9-tails had grown bored and wanted to take advantage of his 2nd chance at a life. Naruto had even found this meant Kurama did NOT need to keep ALL his chakra inside Naruto to preserve his life. Only about 1 percent. Of course Naruto could call upon Kurama to use the other 99 at any time and Kurama would come but…Not since fighting the Otsutsuki clan. While Boruto Uzumaki, Naruto's son, had lost interest, it seemed some much younger leaf village citizens had a new reason to like the fox…

 **To think, just about a decade ago I struck fear into even the strongest Anbu. And now I don't even scare a little kid!** Kurama was getting extremely annoyed, but Naruto didn't care. _O come on Kurama. You can't honestly say you liked being cooped up inside of me, now can you_? _After all, you constantly grumbled about wanting to get out and about!_ **Well I could have left to be free with the other tailed beasts.** _And leave me?_ Kurama glared at him, but he was right. FOR RIGHT NOW...Kurama had no reason to go anywhere else. Glaring on at this scene was Saske Uchiha. In time, everyone in the village had come to accept that Kurama was to be treated as if he was a citizen…Well, everyone but him. Saske had long ago given up his pursuit of using the tailed beasts to re-create the world, but he still did not like them, especially since the Kyuubi resided in the same area as him. The only thing easing his mind was Naruto had seemed to convert Kurama as he himself had been converted from being an enemy to being Naruto's friend. As he started to walk away, likely to check up on Sakura and Sarada, he felt the Kyuubi's eyes move to him, but thought nothing of it, and continued to walk away.

For some time now, Kurama had been looking for a way to show Saske he needed to just suck it up and realize that Kurama wasn't going anywhere…or so he thought. But we'll get to that…soon enough.

Truth was that even with his great new life he still felt like an outsider. He didn't want to be just accepted. He still hadn't found his own purpose. And he didn't know what he was missing yet. But finally, after years, Kurama couldn't stay silent anymore. As the night fell and the family came home, and Naruto prepared to return Kurama to his mindscape for the night - **Something's wrong.** Naruto looked confused. _What? What is it._ **I…I don't know. Forget I said anything.** Kurama stopped. _Years later and you STILL can't share your feelings._ Naruto frowned at first, but then laughed, and messed with the Kyuubi's hair. **Hey! Okay you know what? I'm staying out tonight!** _O come on Kurama it's just-_ **I said…I'm staying out. Darn physical form...** He walked away.

Something really was wrong. Even years earlier when the 9-tails had desired to be truly set free he had not had this attitude. Was his ability to roam again the cause of the issue? It should have HELPED…What more did Kurama need? Naruto clearly saw something had recently been bothering Kurama. He was worried that something bad was happening with a friend...Just like with Saske. But also like with Saske, he didn't know yet what the issue was because his friend wouldn't give him any details. He could follow him...Recently Kurama had been doing a lot of late night trips around the village…A far cry from the tailed beast who just wanted to rest all those years ago. But he decided against it when Hinata asked him to help get the kids to stop fighting…And had to sideline it when he was called into the office…AGAIN...earning yet another glare from Boruto.

XXX

Meanwhile Saske was also up late, reflecting on who knew what. But he sensed something he never expected to sense at that moment. "What the hell are YOU doing here, Kyuubi?" Saske turned around to stare Kurama in the eye. How bold he was to waltz right up to him. **Saske…What's your problem with me? If anything, I should have a problem with YOU what with the whole plan of trying to-.** "Do you really want to know what my problem is with you tailed beasts? You're sure? It's that you don't understand our values. You can claim to have suffered but you do not know loss. I'd even go so far as to say you don't understand love at all…Not family, just acquaintances. Can you even really call Naruto a friend as I do?" **Why you…! Naruto is my first friend. He'll always be my friend and-** "Would you die for him? Would you trade your life for anyone? God knows you wouldn't do it for me." Saske interrupted. "A partner? Ya right…You can prove it by dying. Now, let me be, Kyuubi. Come back when you can tell me what a true bond is". Saske pointed in the general direction of Naruto's house, his face clearly having no want to discuss the matter any further. Kurama scowled and left, but not before saying **Even if I did die saving you, you still wouldn't care. So why try?** Saske considered this, but then went back to reflections.

Back home, Kurama decided to spend the night at the foot of Naruto's bed, although in the morning this DID make him susceptible to some playful attacks, but when Naruto laughed at the fox he was quickly silenced by a whack from a few of his nine tails. **Who's laughing now?** He grinned. Naruto may be his friend now, but he still enjoyed getting the boy back for the years he was locked away in a cage in his body with Naruto as his jinchuriki, before the two had come to an understanding all those years ago.

XXX

So another day passed and turned to night, and Kurama once more requested to remain outside of the mindscape. Naruto had finally had it. _Only if you tell me why. The nights you do this were so rare and yet now we're going on five in a row! This isn't the normal you so stop being so stubborn and tell me what's wrong! 10 years of stubbornness is long enough!_ Kurama looked away for a second, but then turns back to tell all.

XXX

 **I don't know what it is that's actually bothering me. It feels like even though the war has been over for years, and even though I have my own physical body now, I'm STILL NOT FREE. Like…Six Paths DID get it wrong and this ISN'T where I'm meant to be…** Naruto is stunned by this confession. The most powerful tailed beast, feeling helpless and admitting it for the first time in a decade. _No…That's just Saske. You DO belong here. With me. And I'll be sure to knock that into Saske's head tomorrow! Now come on, you need to stay with me tonight. You may not want to but –_ Interrupting them, Sakura comes running into view, Saske and Sarada in tow. "Naruto!" Naruto and Kurama flip around to see them running their way **_"What now?"_** Kurama wonders. "We just found something! It just…appeared from nowhere!" Sakura said. Saske intervenes: "It looks like a seal stone except it's green and not blue. Also it doesn't seem to seal things…" _Kurama, let's go_! Saske: "Are you crazy? It could still be something to do with a seal stone in which case your precious Kyuubi is at risk". He glares down at Kurama. **That's it! I'm going whether like it or not!** **Either help us or get out of our way, Saske!** _Guys please not now. Saske, take me to it. Sorry take US to it._ "Naruto…" _I said_ -Naruto put on a firm look _Take...US._

 _XXX_

 **"Naruto…Um…Thank you"** Kurama said from the mindscape, now back inside it as a precaution, and in case they needed to go full bijuu mode. " _You know, I could get used to this new you…You're a lot nicer to start_ ". He laughs, essentially putting Kurama back on defense. " **Hey! Don't get all creepy about it or I'll never do it again!"** They arrive at the edge of the forest to find that sure enough, there is a small stone, shaped similarly to a seal stone, but green, emitting some sort of...energy. "It's…not chakra. But there is some type of energy here." "Naruto!" Shikamaru Nara jumps from the trees above. "I've thought of everything I can and this thing is just SO LAME. It just doesn't match any know jutsu of any type in the slightest. It's a drag but I can't give you any info on this thing. Whatever it is…"

Saske move towards it "Saske, careful!" Sakura begs. "I have no idea what it is…But I sense it's power." Saske says. "Naruto, do you notice anything about this strange energy? Anything at all?" Naruto thinks hard and…Shock! _This is…It can't be_. "It's not but it uses a similar energy to that." Shikamaru looks on in confusion "Excuse me, fill us in here!" Sakura demands. Naruto faces her. _This energy is like that of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, except one major difference – It's not focused_. Saske interrupts "Also I can say without a doubt this is not of the Otsutsuki Clan or one of their possessions - It carries no chakra or chakra signature of any type". He turns to it again "It is…Not of this world". _Aliens?!_

 **Don't be idiotic, Naruto.** Kurama chimes in. **Saske means it comes from an alternate universe. Like when Kaguya flung us into different spaces and times.** Saske: "Except this is somehow far more powerful. It needs a wielder, but it could go potentially anywhere…Or anywhere you want it to." _So how did it get here?_ Shikamaru: "That's the mystery…" "Naruto." They all turn to see Hinata and Neji. Neji, showing concern, thinks fast "Byakugan! Strange…I can see the world it comes from. Amazingly enough, it has only ever traveled once…From a world not terribly unlike ours. To our world. I can even see where it would take you next if you do not control it to go elsewhere." _Where?_ Neji: "I cannot actually say." _But you said-_ Hinata: "What he means is…Well I see it too. This stone will merely pick another world with both similarities and differences, big and small, to our own." Neji again:. "It shows me...life. Human life...in both where it came from and where it would go. Strange. It may rely on them for it's existence." _Then while we have no idea how to control it, apparently it's creators did_. "And yet-" interrupts Sakura seeming concerned "They let it leave whatever their world was". Shikamaru: "Or they got rid of it's power. We need to know more about this...Universal Bending Stone." Saske: "Well we know it probably CAN be controlled. Maybe with the use of a mechanism…Or a skilled hand". He grins. **It would be best to leave this power alone for now, Saske. Whatever it is it should be investigated before we even dream of using it. IF AT ALL.**

"Heh. Ridiculous. If it IS like what Kaguya did, I will control it just one time to find out for sure". Saske picks up the stone and it starts glowing brighter. **Saske** **no!** **Listen to me for once! This isn't a power we know!** _Saske, careful! What if Kurama is right?! You know what that power does regardless so imagine if it IS out of your control_! **Sas-** Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant green light flashes. The unmistakable senses of a space time rift opens, but contrary to their original belief, it is not anything like those Kaguya had used. Everyone senses it now…It does indeed lead somewhere else entirely. _What do we do?_ Naruto asked. Saske tries to contain it. "Not enough chakra to...close this portal. It's…too strong. It's like it can't be stopped!" **NARUTO!** _Of course! Let's go Kurama! Everyone back We're going bijuu mode!_

Everyone but Saske steps back as Naruto transforms into the Kyuubi, full sized. Saske tosses the stone to them, and from the moment they grab it the battle is on the send it away. **What the hell? It's draining my chakra!** The group watches on as Kurama slowly shrinks, his chakra fading bit by bit, piece by piece, seemingly being sucked into the stone as if being sealed. _Hang on, Kurama!_ screams Naruto. He tries to hold out, but with half his power gone and no signs that the stone will stop taking his chakra, Kurama realizes there's only one way to contain it. And it has to be done right now… **Naruto. Forgive me.** _What the hell are you_ \- **Just let me have this one time to be the hero.** _Kurama what are you-_ He suddenly realizes Kurama's intentions _NO WAY! NO WAY IN HELL I'M LETTING YOU-!_ But Naruto realized the Kyuubi's plan a few seconds too late. In his mindscape, a determined Kurama hesitates only a second: * ** _TO HIMSELF_ :* _Sorry Naruto. We don't know what will happen to our world if I don't do this...Who knows. Maybe the next universe will be better...*_** He rips up his summoning contract, making sure to leave enough of his chakra behind for Naruto's future use. And with no seal placed on Naruto anymore to prevent him from doing so he pours all the remaining chakra into activating the stones power in a contained area and…

A sudden green flash as Naruto falls to the ground, his bijuu form lost. The stone is gone too. In fact… _Kurama?_

Naruto enters his mindscape. But the 9-tails is gone. All Naruto has is some 9-tails chakra left...Just enough for a KCM mode lasting a few minutes (Then requiring a long recharge before another use.) And since the now non-existent summoning contract was what held Kurama to Naruto now, and not a seal, it means Naruto can live on…without him...since the chakra Kurama gave as he left is once more MERGED with his own. And once the remaining chakra is Plus he still has access to divine chakra among others like Six Paths and Sage Mode, but…It wouldn't quite be the same. And no bijuu mode…

The shock again besets everyone. Especially…Saske. _He's…gone. Not a trace. That stone. It -_ "Damn that…Kurama." All eyes turn to Saske, head hanging as if shamed again. "Why is it every time I think I know something it turns out wrong?" He asks in a serious tone, looking down all the time. "If I hadn't challenged him to prove himself…Or if I had listened to him and not tried the stone, he might have lived rather than-…" A long pause and looks up. "Disappearing to save us...To SAVE ME. DAMN IT!"

 _Kurama...Where…did you go?_

 ** _XXXXXX_**

Young Kira: "More! More! More!" Yuko: "No. No more. That was it…the last part of the story. So…what's the lesson?" "Always trust your friends and family!" Very good, Kira!"

It's the next world. The one the stone was going to. Yuko turns to leave the room.

"Big brother?" He turns back. "You…You're not gonna leave like Itachi left Saske are you?" He smiles. "Never. But remember Itachi always had Saske's back and even if a time does come when I'm not here…I'm still there for you when you truly need me to be. Besides you're so obsessed with Kurama you'd probably rather have him as a brother anyway..." "Yep!" They both laugh and Yuko walks out of the room. Kira is 6 . Yuko is 14.

4 YEARS LATER

"What the hell?" "I'll be back to visit, Kira…I promise. But I have my own stories to make. As do you. I'll come back on breaks but college is MY dream…Well, it's the start anyway. I'll see you in a few months". "MONTHS? Big brother you're exactly like Itachi!"

Kira's mom interrupts "Kira, how many times do we have to tell you that the Legend of Naruto isn't real? Besides by your own logic if Yuko was Itachi we'd be dead right now." "Wrong because you're not leading a coup against anyone". "He's got you there" the dad laughs, but is silent when he sees his wife's glare. Yuko: "Kira…Be strong. While I am gone you find your own story. Because when I visit next, I want to hear YOUR adventures". Kira actually perks up a bit. "Fine, but they might be pretty crazy." "Not too crazy for me". The two laugh. Kira is 10 . Yuko is 18.

2 YEARS LATER (KIRA'S PRESENT DAY)

Kira's friend Akari is walking to school with him. "2 years down two years to go, huh?" _Don't remind me. I still don't have a story to tell…_ "Maybe if you got your head out of those Naruto legend books…Sorry to say it bud but there's no way any of that nonsense could be real. As cool as it would be, you're never gonna meet Kurama." _Dick._ Kira is: 12 . Yuko is: 20. Kurama is:

 ** _The two walk on unaware of the tailed beast a few meters below the street. Frozen there just holding on to that Universe Bending Stone (That is actually called the Reality Bending Stone...But no one knows that yet. That's a future reveal), unaware of the passage of time...And also unaware that that coming home that day, Kira would fall in a hole to bring him into that cave and finally set him free. REALLY free And THIS would lead to Kira's adventure with Kurama beginning…_**

* * *

 _Aw come on! I got like 2 lines so far!_ **Well, this is the beginning of the story Kira so of course you do! This part is meant to be about how I got to your world, not you!** _Fine...but the next half better be all about me!_ **Idiot. The rest of this chapter has to be about how we meet!** Um...guys? _WHAT_ / **WHAT**?! Well...I'm the storyteller here so just let me keep telling it. The second half WILL flesh out Kira as a character but also explain how you two finally met. _See? I told you it would be about me!_ **Ya, but it's still also about how we meet.** _It's more about me though_. **WHY YOU-**

Oh, brother. You know what? I'm really gonna have to to set this up RIGHT (And FYI fighting begins in Chapter 2). That one will likely take longer to write but also be longer. Originally I ended Chapter 1 "Kurama Seeks A Purpose" here but...It was too short so I'm merging chapters 1 and 2, "Kira Uchiha, Kurama's Next Jinchuriki!" And sorry for the 4th wall break outburst. YOU TWO BEHAVE WHILE I TELL THE REST OF YOUR STORY! And as a reminder, italics are now Kira's dialogue, not Naruto's.

 _Fine..._ **Geez...What did I get myself into?** _Hey!_ GUYS! I SWEAR ONE MORE WORD AND I ERASE THE REALITY BENDING STONE FROM EXISTANCE SO THIS STORY NEVER HAPPENS! KURAMA WILL ALWAYS BE LOOKING FOR HIS TRUE PURPOSE AND KIRA WILL BE FOREVER LONELY! (Silence.) Ya...That's what I thought. Okay so on with the story:

* * *

 _Today I want to present-_ Kira is interrupted by his teacher "If you're about to try to convince us that the legend of Naruto is real again, you can just take your seat now, Kira." _But I have new evidence! I found a book that says Kurama just mysteriously disappeared one day. And Naruto never figured out what happened to him and they think he might be traveling the universes….Hell, he could come to ours!_ The entire class breaks out laughing. Even Akari can't help it "I told him not to say it. But no – He has to go and pretend he's Naruto _. **"**_ The teacher: "That's it Kira! Enough of this Naruto nonsense. Or do I have to remind you that- " _Don't you dare_ Kira challenges her. "Your last name isn't Uzumaki…It's-" _DON'T YOU-_ "UCHIHA!" Akari slaps his face. He's never gonna hear the end of this from Kira. He knows Kira hates his last name because of his view that the fictitious tailed beasts are amazing. Kira Uchiha glares at his teacher. _I am NOT like Saske! If Kurama was real –_ Another student: "But he isn't now, is he BAKA." It was the class bully, Hakudoshi, as he cracked his knuckles. Kira looks to the bully, wanting to comment but knowing that saying something is the wrong thing to do…The teacher: "Kira, please. If you pull this nonsense about the Kyuubi again I'll have to call your parents. These dreams have got to stop. It's not healthy."

Kira took his seat, but as he did he said _You're just jealous because my brother taught me to write well enough that I can make legends a reality_. The class laughs again. "All right, all right. Everybody just calm down. Now Kira I'll accept it one last time but next time your creative writing assignment better be your own story that DOESN'T have to do with anything...THIS...Or will Yuko once again be SO disappointed that you have no story to tell?" Kira freezes at this and Akari suddenly stops smiling. He knows the teacher is using the one thing with power over him – His brother. The class murmurs as he hangs his head.

XXX

 _Damn teach. Doesn't even want to consider the possibility_. Akari: "O come on Kira. Just because you tell an awesome story doesn't make it true. You should know that-" "AHO! Kira!" Kira spins around to see Hakudoshi and his posse there. "Another brilliant report on a non-existent entity." _O shut up, Aho!_ "I'm sorry did…Did you just call ME aho?" Kira realizes his mistake too late as he is blitzed by a punch. "That precious Kyuubi of yours doesn't exist – Get that through your head!" He kicks Kira. "Hakudoshi, stop!" "You stay out of this, Akari!" Kira has had it. He tries to attack Hakudoshi. A gathering of students watches. A weak punch is easily blocked. Kira charges at him but the bully gives him an elbow and as he falls, sticks his foot on him. "Weak. You couldn't handle the 9-tails even if he WAS real." He and his posse lay a few more punches on him before they leave. Akari: "Kira…" _I'm fine_. "Listen. Maybe if you just…stopped being so public about your belief in the legend of Naruto then you could-" _Never! Mark my words –I'm gonna find proof someday the legend is real. I don't know how but I will meet Kurama and show him an Uchiha can be his friend too!_ Kira storms off.

XXXXXX

An angered look on his face, Kira goes home, stomping all the way. He comes to the point where he and Akari had been discussing Kurama earlier that day, and stops when he sees a small hole. _Am…am I wrong? I have this feeling like I'm right but…what proof exists?_ He's so mad. He's had it with everyone teasing him and – He snaps. _Damn Kyuubi! You know, maybe they're right! Perhaps Saske was right too – He's nothing but a curse! And…And this is all Yuko's fault for filling my head with impossibilities of finding him! Ya! Forget the 9-tails! I'll find another dream!_ Kira is kicking the small whole and realizes it's getting bigger. _Ya, see? I'll train and get stronger, and beat that baka Hakudoshi all on my own_ \- Kira isn't sure if he means what he is saying but the hole is getting bigger now as his anger grows. From a distance Akira watches, concerned, before walking away, not seeing Kira give a final kick before… _My own story will be_ -…the ground gives way.

Kira falls into a cave below the street. _What the hell?_ His whole body hurts. He groans to get back up after the fall. And he eyes the light coming from the hole he fell through. He looks around the place, for a second forgetting his rage. _Awesome. I can use this place as a hideout. I can train here…Have a safe haven._ _I can…_ He remembers his earlier words. _I will become stronger down here. I will find my own path. One that doesn't involve wasting my life searching for that non-existent Kyuu-_ He stops short.

This can't be.

There's no way.

That's not real. _Kyuu-Kyuu-..BI?_

But it is. As Kira finishes perusing his new secret area and is about to swear off his dream for good, he notices a giant shape and as he walks closer there's no more denying it. It's him. Just frozen there. And Kira was about to admit they'd never meet. _Is this what they call_ _destiny_? _I just knew it. I don't know how but I knew it. The reality bending stone brought him to MY universe. But then where's-?_ Kira stares at the Kyuubi, now just feet away, and eyes the green stone he is holding. The Relity Bending Stone. Just...right there. _No way..._ All his anger is gone now as it changes to amazement. He's real. Kurama is right before his eyes. _Okay now how do I-_ Finally reacting, Kira takes a normal rock and throws it at the stone. Kira knows not to touch it but wants to see if doing this will-

The stone dislodges. **Oh…ow**. **God that hurt.** Kira falls back in shock. Years of wanting to meet Kurama and now he just wants to run. **What the…Where am I? Where did that stone take me? You there, talk!** He points to Kira with his giant hand, maintaining bijuu mode, as it appears his chakra was restored after the trip… **Wait…Where's Naruto?** **HEY! Answer my questions!** Kira faints.

 _XXXXXX_

Kira wakes up turned the other way, takes a deep breath and: _Okay. I'm gonna turn around and if Kurama is there...I'M NOT GONNA FREAK OUT._ **You mean like how you fainted a few minutes ago?** Shocked, Kira finds the will to stand and turn around and starts and: _He's not here._

Kira explains that in this world he and Naruto are nothing more than a story. **What?** He continues about his own life and how he obsessed over finding the beast for so long. He knows who Kurama is from start to finish, shocking the Kyuubi. **So how do I get back to Naruto?**

Kira stops short of explaining his own intentions - The ones to befriend Kurama and convince him to stay and fight for peace in HIS world. _I…I don't know_. Kurama senses he was not getting the whole truth, but also that this wasn't a lie. He already knows this is NOT the world the stone originated from originally, so it would make sense if Kira had no clue. **Whatever. Let's go. I need to-** _What? You can't go outside like this! This world thinks you're a fake story! There'd be mass hysteria…Worse than when you attacked the Hidden Leaf all those years ago!_ **WHAT? YOU'RE INSANE UH…Um-"** _Kira. Kira_ \- Stops short. He's not ready to reveal his last name just yet. - _The Naruto of this universe_!

Kurama remarks at this. **Naruto of this universe? Ya right! If what you say is true you're weak and don't even have anything other than taijutsu. You certainly couldn't handle me.** _Wanna bet? Because that's the only way you're gonna to be able to get out of here without causing a panic!_ Kurama contemplates this. **Fine but don't forget. If you're lying I'll break right out and kill you.** _No...summoning contract?_ **I don't know you!** _Oh ya. Anyway that won't be necessary_ … He looks down at the ground. Then back to Kurama. Kurama recognizes that look…And is shocked. Why is this kid trying so hard to be like Naruto? Giant smile on Kira _I'm going to…To make you MY friend too. Believe it!_ Kurama doesn't know what to think but with no idea how to get back and no sign of Naruto or even Saske…He holds his hand out to fist bump. Kira looks at the gesture and moves toward it, but... _NO._ **What?** _That's not right_. Kira pauses before offering Kurama his hand instead. _In this world, a handshake is a sign of respect. Let's do that instead_. **Odd. This world is going to be very different, isn't it?** He takes the hand with his giant hand, seemingly crushing it but…Instead both are shocked as all of Kurama's chakra explodes into Kira, knocking him out.

XXX

He wakes up, tired and aching. Kira looks around at the empty cave. He feels strange. But then it hits him: There was no Kyuubi - It was all a dream. _That's it then. No more 9-tails for me._

XXXXXX

 _Today I want to present-_ Kira is interrupted by his teacher. Again. "If you're about to try to convince us that the legend of Naruto is real again, you can just take your seat now, Kira." Again. Kira sighs. _Nope. Not this time_. Kira goes on to present a totally different project, about Tokyo and population types. "Well um…That was actually very good, Kira!" _Ya, well...I gave up on pursuing my dream last night_. The class stands shocked, especially Akari "Well…that's not QUITE what I wanted! I just wanted you to have a realistic dream. If you're into foxes you could-" _There's no point…We're all just gonna die anyway._ Kira walks back to his seat. The class fixated on him. This wasn't Kira. "Kira, what the hell?" Akari asks. Kira get angered. _I fell down a hole yesterday and had a dream I met Kurama, okay? Then I woke up and up and realized it was just that - A dream! It always is!_ The class is still in shock. Kira is in clear disappointment. _I'll find my own way._ Hakudoshi smiles and laughs.

XXX

Gym glass. Rope climbing. Kira hates it. He's up the rope in two seconds flat. What happened? Why is he suddenly so good? Balance beam. Kira's usually good here, but today he's at an elite professional's level. Running. He despises running. Always breaks a sweat. And he's so slow. But not today. In fact, he's running faster than the entire class…including Hakudoshi...without even slightly tiring. What's going on? Why is he so good today? It can't be Kurama...That wasn't real. Or...Was it?

XXX

 _Damn Gym class. Doesn't even present a challenge anymore._ Akari: "O come on Kira. Just because…Well. You should know that- Okay, I got nothing. Seriously how did you-" "AHO! Kira!" Kira spins around to see Hakudoshi and his thugs there. Again. "Where was your brilliant report on the non-existent entity?" _Shut up…Aho_. "I'm sorry did…Did you just call ME aho? Again?" Kira perks up. _Yes. Yes I did_. A crowd has gathered. Again. Kira thinks for a second and: _Kurama DOES exist – and I'll prove it someday! Get THAT through your head_. Teachers and students look on as Hakudoshi throws a punch, which Kira easily dodges. _I'm warning you stop now. I...I think it won't go like last time._ He tries to kick Kira. "Hakudoshi, stop!" _You stay out of this, Akari_! Again. Kira has had it...Again. He tries to attack Hakudoshi. Yet again. Kira trips Hakudoshi and:

A strong punch lands. Hakudoshi gets up and charges at him but Kira gives him an elbow and as he falls, sticks HIS foot on HIM. "Who's weak now?" Hakudoshi lays on the floor and his posse attacks. Again. "Kira!" _I'm fine_. He attacks the group with swift speed, powerful punches and kicks, and the group can't even land one hit on Kira. The teachers aren't doing anything because honestly…They are thrilled Kira is standing up for himself for once and beating down this bully…Just as long as this is the only time. But then: _Mark my words – I KNOW the legend is real! I will bring peace to us_! Kira starts to storm off but…"Akari, come on. I'm-" He turns around smiling. "I'm feeling better now!"

XXX

The library. Kira is studying all he can about what might happen to a person like him if one day he gained the power of a tailed beast. ** _In the new mindscape, Kurama watches as Kira studies him._** **A strange setup we have here, Kira. But I need to first make sure I know who you are.** Says Kurama to himself.

 **XXX**

Kira is walking home, notes in his arms. He eyes where the hole was. It's been covered up, but it needs more to be hidden. For now though it will have to do. Kira descends the tunnel to the cave and – _Summoning jutsu – Kurama!_ Nothing. _Summoning jutsu – Kyuubi!_ Kurama isn't sure. Should he cut the plan short and come out? _Come on, Kurama help me out! Give me some of your power or you're gonna be trapped in me forever! Now, summoning jutsu - KURAMA!_ Deciding he DOESN'T want to be stuck in there he obliges, and Kira shoots back, a steady stream of light emitting from his hands as Kurama materializes before him in Bijuu form. **I'm really going have to train you a bit, aren't I? Otherwise you'll-** Kira faints. **_Do that..._**

XXX

Kira wakes up. Kurama is lying next to him in his reduced size. **Heh. About time you woke up. Hope you don't mind that since you were weak I made up my own summoning contract for you to use…For now. I'll just end it when I get back to Naruto. I guess It's the only way someone like you will be able to summon me.** Kira had NOT expected this, but the ability to summon Kurama, however temporary it was, was to cool to pass up.

XXX

The surface. Having discussed details, the two had come to the agreement that Kurama would be permitted to walk around freely, but on one condition – They had to pass him off as a "normal" kyuubi. This meant he couldn't talk and Kira had to commit to saying this new, amazing species was NOT the legendary Kurama, despite being a 9-tailed fox that looked like him. And by no means were they to use his powers or even show his intellect. Not yet. Kurama hated this but he agreed because this world would panic more than when Konoha thought he was evil. Still...it went about as smooth as you'd think.

XXX

Within days, worldwide news organizations were interviewing Kira about the 9-tailed fox he had discovered which bore a perfect resemblance to Kurama. Kira even said he named the fox that because of it. Scientists were all over his hidden cave trying to find clues about him, with no luck. Conspiracy theorists believed he was THE nine-tails. But Kira kept insisting he wasn't, despite his looks, pretending that he was only about as smart as a dog with basic training. While Kurama hated to do it, he stayed silent and acted as if he was dependent on the boy…Like he was a pet. But...At night: **And what was with the leash today? I'm no dog! I am the-** _I know I know…But this isn't your world. It's totally different. If we told THIS world they'd be terrified! Mass panic a million times more than even your attack on the Hidden Leaf...Trust me this is just better until we decide how to get you home._

XXX

The next day at a press conference on the discovery of a new species, likely the last of it's kind, and with Kira refusing to submit it for scientific testing on the worry they would learn the truth (That Kurama was chakra given a semi-physical form), Kira finally ended the curiosity after a few weeks. _Look. Just let this rare type of fox be. He's attached to me and he's not going anywhere. I don't know how long he's got left but as the discoverer of him he's mine! I'll let you know when I feel ready to let you investigate him…_ More questions. More light flashes. But…

XXXXXX

This was the fast paced world. A new animal species only held the news for so long, no matter how amazing. So while Kira still got the occasional request to closely examine Kurama, things actually calmed down as his five seconds of fame ended. _Phew! I'm glad that's over!_ Kira looks to Kurama, who is in a bad mood. _Of course, some day we're gonna have to tell the truth. Work up to it though. Especially if you want to use your full Bijuu form…And not be treated like a pet._ _Trust me I don't like doing it._ Kurama looks at him. This wasn't anything like he had wanted. Then again now he thought he knew why. **Ya, well…I've learned not to expect anything good from an Uchiha.** He doesn't know which one, but with all the news about them some form of media must have used his last name and Kurama overheard. He gets down on his knees right in front of Kurama _NO NO NO NO NO! PLEASE, YOU HAVE NO IDEA!_ Kira spills everything he knows. He is corrected by Kurama many times as the two piece together the full story. Kira even tells Kurama of his brother and himself, to which Kurama can't help but wonder...

 **You're trying to tell me the legend says that the night I left…Saske acknowledged me?** _Yes. Kurama, Uchiha is just a name to me_. **Don't say that.** _But it's true! I still believe I am the NARUTO of this universe! But...maybe I can be the SASKE of this universe too? Imagine, a ninja with the best of both worlds!_ Kurama hadn't looked at it like that. He laid down on his, well… **Ah! Damn dog bed!** _You…could sleep on my bed at the foot if you want_. **Not a chance. The one time I did that I was attacked by Naruto.** Kira looked at Kurama apologetically. _Sorry I just thought…No one wants to be alone_. Kurama realizes this and replies with **I know…But that's why I have to get back to Naruto.**

X

Warui, a traitorous ninja of Konoha, stands looking over this new world. "Finally…A chance to remake the world in my image and do what Saske could not...Once I dispose of this new jinchuriki, of course…"

 **XXXXXX**

Okay so…Not quite how I originally planned this to go down, but putting my idea into a story was harder than I thought. Especially since I'm trying to work off an already existing character (It's easier to write your own idea that YOU created...Take it from a screenwriter. Maybe it'll get easier in future chapters as my story REALLY begins but...This setup WAS needed. In any case now Kira and Kurama are set up and they'd better be ready because in the next chapter…They have to fight their first bad guy together! More importantly though, Kurama will have to make a decision…A BIG decision. Get ready!

" _You should probably tell them what's going on back in Naruto's world too_ ". Huh? Oh right! Almost forgot about that! And remember Naruto's lines aren't italicized anymore.

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

"I did it!" Naruto comes blazing around the corner. "I did it! I focused the power of whatever that stone was! It's only good for a little while, but I can bring Kurama home!" Everyone runs to the portal but…The portal is gone. Footsteps lead up to it. "Naruto…" "Ya Saske?" "I can restore this portal ONE MORE TIME. I'm sure of it." "Well, do it! I need to know who it was that went through!" Shikamaru: "What a drag…It was that guy Warui probably. We've had our eyes on him for a while but he never made a move…until now." "WHAT? Tell me everything on this guy!" Naruto demands. Everyone but Saske, Neji, and Sakura walk away. Saske: "Kurama…What if I can't save you like you saved me?" Sakura is in shock. Neji is concerned all he sees is the leftover energy from the Reality Bending stone fading. "Okay so basically, Warui is a version of the long-gone Saske that was bent on destroying and remaking the world...Except unlike Saske he has no heart and won't be coaxed to our side as UNLIKE Saske or even the tailed beasts, he was never good to start with..."

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2 - Battle of Might and Emotions

So I'm writing this in Word. I'm trying to make each chapter be 10 MS Word pages and paragraphs be at least 8 MS Word lines (two lines here) but no promises. **Remember I made Kurama's dialogue bold.** _Italicized is Kira and "quoted is him talking directly to Kurama through their connection"_ so no one around hears it – Just "quotes as normal" is dialogue for anyone else while plain text is narration and **Bold with "" is Kurama talking "directly to Kira".** OKAY ENOUGH OF A READING LESSON! ON WE GO!

Chapter 2 – Battle of Might and Emotions

And so it was that Kurama was seemingly destined to live with the young Uchiha. Albeit one that really DID act more like Naruto. It was kind of creepy, honestly. The wonder of discovering a supposed last of its kind fox that looked eerily like the 9-tailed fox beast from the Naruto legend (but with no one accepting that as a reality) had died down, with Kira returning to school. Except things weren't the same. For example, Hakudoshi was avoiding Kira. Even when he'd give a glare to his former punching bag, Kira's stare back at him was…more deadly. Hakudoshi did try to sneak up on Kira once, but with his now heightened senses, he made an easy target for Kira's now fierce punch. Everyone at school, in fact, wondered how the heck he was getting so buff and healthy all of a sudden. What was his motivation? It couldn't really be his search for the non-existent entity known as the 9-tails, seeing as he had once again swore off of that search, claiming his this rare species of fox he found to be close enough for him.

Even Kira's parents were surprised by how committed Kira was to health all of a sudden. "Kira um…Can we ask: What happened?" _Sick of being bullied. There's no Kurama. Just this fox that looks like him. That's pretty cool and good enough. And that helped me realize I have to take action myself. Decided to get healthy, strong and do something about it. You know, like Naruto_? Mom: "Oh Enough of this Naruto crap! It's weird enough we have a…a…9 tailed fox as a pet." Dad: "I don't know, maybe he's secretly the real deal." Mom: "Oh no no no we are NOT having Kira going around toting THAT. He's obviously just some special mutation of a fox with…9 tails…POINT IS it's not him. If it was he'd be speaking and smart" **And the world would freak out.** "Right". Silence. "Wait…WHO SAID THAT?". Realizing Kurama's giant mistake, Kira lowered his voice to do his best Kurama imitation. _I did. Duh._

Meanwhile, Kurama was at Kira's instruction, no longer "speaking" out loud, only talking with via their direct link. And hating every minute of it. " **God Kira, couldn't you at least tell her I'm not an idiot. You know, a smart fox?" "** _Sorry, but we have to keep up your mild-mannered pet routine until I figure out how to get that reality bending stone to work to send you home"."_ **Oh come on I** _ **-" "**_ _NO."_ But Kurama and Kira were both oblivious to the new enemy, Warui.

XXX

One day when they were walking home, Warui finally made his move. "Hello, you two". " **Kira, run!"** _WHAT_? **RUN! THAT'S WARUI.** _SHIT!_ Kira bolts for cave but Warui follows. Kira jumps into the cave. Warui chases. Kira gets in there and **DO IT!** _But we haven't even practiced that yet!_ **See any other options?** Kira realizes it _Fine! Transformation jutsu: KYUUBI FORM!_ Warui looks confused…Until Kira grabs Kurama's paw and the two go into…"BIJUU MODE?" **Yep. Now reconsider your-** Warui fires a blast at Kurama, which he and Kira together dodge. _Ha! Kurama told me about you! Don't think just because this is my first time battling in bijuu mode that I'm gonna be a pushover!_ **Easy Kira…This is all new to you. Remember you haven't mastered any of the moves yet.** _Doesn't matter! I've studied the moves so much...And we already tested going bijuu mode so…With you here I'm sure to be okay! Let's go!_ Kira, in the mindscape gestures forward as Kurama charges. Together the two attack Warui. "Fools. Thinking you can-" But amazingly enough Kurama's giant hand impacts Warui. "Why you-". **Kira, should we try it?** _No choice._ **Okay. But hold on tight.**

Kurama positions himself and Kira, in Kurama's mindscape, braces himself. He focuses. Outside, Kurama is preparing…"A tailed beast ball? Then…You formed a temporary contract with this kid?" _You'd better believe it!_ **I didn't really have a choice. This world thinks we're just a story and I have to keep it that way – Which means defeating you no matter what!** Kurama shoots his tailed beast ball at Warui. He dodges, but the effect is noticeable as the cave crumbles and a giant boulder hits him. " **Kira. You've studied all the books on Naruto. Does you think you could manage a tailed beast rasengan using only my chakra instead of the normal sage chakra?"** _"I can try!"_

Kira takes a stance in the mindscape that Kurama matches on the outside, and a giant ball forms in between the 9-tails hands. "No…" But yes. A rasengan is actually forming, albeit red instead of blue, clearly formed from Kurama's chakra, not Kira's. They toss it at Warui and it's impact deals him a serious blow. "This…This isn't supposed to happen. I just want that damn stone". _What?_ **The stone? What could you possibly want with that? To go home?** "No you fool. I may not know it's power yet but it is a great power that I can use to destroy the weakness of the world." _No way in hell!_ They charge in. _Kurama I have an idea! (To Kurama only) "Let's do some physical attacks. That way the cave won't collapse and I won't have to worry about using up your chakra."_ ** _"_** **I hate to admit it but for now, that's a good idea. No telling how much longer you'll be able to hold this form. In our tests it's only been minutes."** A worried Kurama makes another charge.

Kira swings himself around in the mindscape while the Kurama avatar matches, swinging all 9 tails to hit Warui. _We're in perfect sync, Warui! Give up now!_ "Never." Warui charges an attack of his own. "Kira means beam of light, right? Well, let's see how you handle my own jutsu! Lightning style – Shocking Flash!" A giant explosion of lightning hits the two and they are thrown back, paralyzed. **N-no…** _Kurama! Are you okay?_ ** _"_** **No more close range attacks Kira."** _Ya! Let's charge right in._ **Hey I said-** Kurama gets it. **Fine. Just one second**. "Idiots." Kurama gets ready and charges again. " _Now Kurama."_ Warui charges up for a second lightning attack, heading straight for them, but hey jump high into the air before they meet in the middle and…hit the ceiling. Kurama comes down hard on Warui with another tailed beast rasengan. More rocks feel hitting them both. Kurama can take it but has to brace himself, while every impact does damage to Warui. _Hold on, Kurama!_ **Relax kid, I got it!**

 _Do you see now? I'm no pushover!_ **Sorry Warui but you aren't going to be able to stop us.** Warui laughs. "Idiot. I haven't even begun to use my full power". Warui starts charging up a major attack. **Kira…be ready.** _I am ready. I've been ready my whole life. "_ Now – Lightning Style – RAINING THUNDER!" _What kind of name is-_ Suddenly lightning explodes all throughout the cave. It hits Kurama and he and Kira feel the pain. They try to attack again but realize this time they are weakening. _DAMN IT! I'M LOSING IT!_ **Focus Kira! You have to hold on to my chakra just a little more!** _Okay…Okay…_ They forming another tailed beast ball. Once again it is small and weak, nothing like the mountain leveling balls he and Naruto could form. They fire and it hits Warui dead on this time.

"No! You won't stop me! I'll-" He stops and grins at the beast…who now has 8-tails. And has shrunk. **Shit! Naruto…I mean Kira. You need to hurry!** _Go!_ The two rush at Warui and crash into him head on, with them leading it with a punch and a weak tail swing, again careful not to destroy the cave. "You realize if you were fighting at full power you would have won already?" Kurama is shocked. **You…YOU PLANNED THIS. YOU KNOW I CAN'T USE MY FULL POWER OR I'LL DESTROY THE AREA AROUND ME!** "The city. The ground. The environment. Destruction is all you tailed beasts are good for. Even Naruto knew that. Think about it. When were you ever actually useful in battle? When Naruto needed to destroy a powerful foe…AND DIDN'T CARE IF THE AREA AROUND HIM WAS DESTROYED. THE FIGHT WITH SASKE DESROYED THE VALLEY. YOUR FULL STRENGTH TAILED BEAST BALL AND TAIL SWING LEVELS MOUNTAINS. NARUTO USED YOUR POWER TO SURVIVE AN ATTACK THAT CUT THE MOON IN HALF."

 **Hallow moon.** "Huh?" **The moon in our world is hollow.** "And it's not here?" **Apparently not. Though I could probably cut if I wanted to. It just might take a few moves...** "ENOUGH! BEING IN THIS WORLD WILL BE NOTHING BUT-"

 _Shut up!_ **Huh?** /"Huh?" _Idiot. I'm not weak. It's simply that Kurama can control his power I'm sure of it. Who says he HAS to destroy a mountain range? Or a valley? Who says he…WHO SAYS HE CAN'T FOCUS ALL that destructive power in just one spot – RIGHT AT YOU!_ **"What?".** " _Trust me. There must be a way. You have to somehow be able to focus all your power in a direct attack at him! Wait. That's it…Kurama, let me restore down to KCM mode!"_ **"WHAT?"** _"Just trust me!"_ Kurama obliges. Kira shrinks down back to his normal size, but it glowing like Naruto with the chakra cloak of Kurama still covering him. "What are you up to?" Kira smiles. _Control._ Now with less wild untamed power, Kira focus. A red rasengan made from Kurama's chakra forms again, smaller than the tailed beast ball version yet larger than normal. Kira charges forward and attacks Warui with it.

Warui tries to dodge but is hit. _You don't get it yet, do you? Kurama warned me about you so we've had a few weeks to prepare. That might have been my first time battling in bijuu mode, and it sucked so sorry about that, but I'll get stronger and learn that too…Just as I mastered this!_ **Mastered might be going a little overboard. After all don't forget this isn't a real rasengan since it's made from MY chakra, not nature chakra.** _It doesn't matter. Besides weren't you created by a sage? So technically it's still sage jutsu!_ **I don't know about THAT…** _Well in any case, It does the same thing – Destroys enemies!_ Warui dodges the attacks then counters with one of his own. "I said enough! This ends now!" The two erupt in battle – Warui with strikes of lightning. Kira with his version of rasengan using Kurama's chakra. Kira punches and kicks to some of which hit others of which Warui easily dodges until…The two collide. But Kira shocks Warui…by opening his mouth to reveal a miniature tailed beast ball, which he spits a Warui…and its explosion send each combatant flying back. Warui has taken more damage while Kira seems protected by Kurama.

 **Ha! Whether he can use my full attack power of not doesn't matter – I can still provide Kira my full defense so long as he is under my chakra!** "N-No…I can't…This is…I won't be beaten by some brat with a week of training just because some damn tailed beast decided to get friendly with him and lend him his power, you hear me?" _Oh will you just- *Gasp Gasp*_ **Kira? What's going…Uh oh.** Kira has run out of time. He starts to lose his form. Warui smiles again a devilish smile "Ha ha ha. Looks like he couldn't hold it together". He gets up and raising his fist. Lightning dances around it. "Say goodbye, Kira…Kira…What was your last name again?" _N-not important._ **Look out Warui. He's not done yet. He's an Uchiha.** "S-Sorry what?" Warui laughs. A lot. "An Uchiha? This pipsqueak? This weakling? He's an Uchiha? No no no no no. NEVER!"

Kira looks angered. _I'm not…an Uchiha. It's just…a name. I am…the…Naruto of…this universe._ Now Warui burst out laughing uncontrollably. "Oh. Oh, that is PRICELESS. Kurama, where the hell did you find this kid?" Kira is getting angrier. "I mean really. How in the hell are YOU supposed to be like Naruto? Or Saske for that matter?" And angrier. "No. You're just someone who thinks they stand a chance. But you don't." He kicks Kira clear across the cave. _I'm…NOT…DONE YET!_ **KIRA?** One more explosion and Kira deforms into…4 tails mode. A dark red chakra envelops him. He looks just like Naruto did in that state. And that means…

Mini-tailed beast balls started flying everywhere. The cave in falling into pieces. Above the ground people are confused by what is causing this sudden earthquake. This monster takes aim at Warui and shoots a barrage of balls at him. Kira has lost control. But whereas Naruto had lost control because Kurama has always tried to take him over…After a few moments Kira re-gains human form, with Kurama instead taking his own miniature. **Enough! One more second like that and you would have killed yourself. Trust me I know. Just be glad that contract is in there or you WOULD be dead.** _Not done._ **What?** "Huh?" _I said…I'm not done._ Kira slowly rises. He reaches out his hand. A small ball forms. Warui notices Kira is still somehow channeling chakra through him from Kurama. _I have…so many ways to win._ _You were right. My name is Kira. Beam of light._ Kira fires the ball…but it is NOT a ball. It is indeed a beam. Of light. And it goes lightspeed too. "It must-" IT HITS WARUI DEAD ON BEFORE HE CAN DODGE.

Attack after attack the two move close. Kurama can feel Kira's stress while pulling chakra from him, pushing his limit all to finish this. **Kira watch it! You can't do this forever!** _I don't have to..._ They are both on the edge. But Kira is weak and can't deal another blow. Warui slowly heads for him and-

Suddenly, a flash of light interrupts the battle. A green light. And who should step through but none other than…NARUTO UZAMAKI. "No!" Warui bolts, leaving Kira and Kurama. "Get back here Warui, this is not where you belong! Damn it. I'm gonna have to chase him down and-" Kira notices what is happening. He knows where this will go. He knows how this end up – With HIM ALONE. AGAIN. Already on edge, HE. GOES. TOTALLY. CRAZY. _No! That's our job!_ **SH!** "Kurama. Who…who is that?" _My name is Kira and Kurama's my new brother!_ **I'm sorry what?** _And we'll handle Warui. You just go back to Konoha. I've gotten Kurama taken care of!_ "Hey, Kurama is MY FRIEND got it? What's all this brother stuff?" **Um…I'd like to know too. This was just until I could go home, remember?** _O come on Kurama! You really want to go back with THIS GUY?_ **KIRA WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU?** _Hey Naruto tell me! Why have you never told Kurama flat out that you forgive him for killing your parents when he was misused, huh?_ _Do you?_

Naruto actually considers it. "Well…I always though in becoming his friend that was implied…" _Ya right_. Kira loses it. _I can be better for Kurama_! **Um…guys?** _I challenge you! Winner gets to keep Kurama_! **Hey! I'm not some trophy to be won!** _No I know but…If I beat Naruto it will prove you're better off with me_! Naruto: "ARE YOU NUTS? Look at how weak you are! You-" It's too late as Kira charges, a small rasengan from the remaining power in hand. **Kira stop!** It only takes one blow. Kira is thrown back. Amazingly enough though he stands back up. _Ha! Kurama has a contract with me right now! I can do this! Come on Kurama! Let's fight!_ **I'm not gonna fight my friend!** _Fine! Then I will!_ Kurama finally realizes something is wrong. **Kira, this isn't you. I know it sucks to lose your dream but you should just be glad you got to meet me at all!** _Come on! Please! I can do this!_

Now Naruto sees something is wrong as well. This is no ordinary battle. "Oblige him". **WHAT?** "Let me see what this boy is made of." **Gr…Okay. But I'm only coming home with you because I want to and NOT because you win.** Granting more chakra to Kira, Kira charges, again in KCM mode. Except this time with speed and a stronger rasengan. Naruto is actually forced to dodge! But no sooner does he dodge that Kira follows with speed, and lands the hit on Naruto. Naruto hits back but despite taking a blow, Kira stays up this time. Then he starts dodging. _AAAHHH! You want to see how much better for Kurama I am?_ Kira gets down on all fours as Naruto approaches for another attack. The unmistakable 9-tails cloak come out. Except…Instead of 4 tails the cloak has all 9. Even Kurama is shocked. **How…did he…** Naruto uses a rasenshuriken on him. When the dust clears…No effect. Just a smiling Kira. He braces himself. _Now Naruto, watch this!_ **Kira don't go there! You can't handle it without me and Bijuu mode!** **You've got to-** Too late. Naruto watches in awe as Kira forms a miniature tailed beast ball. "How in the world did you…" The ball grows bigger until it's the size of the full thing. Kira fires it. It hits Naruto dead on. It's not as powerful as the real deal, but it does some damage. "Damn it" Naruto rushes Kira. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!". Now Naruto is serious. As they all jump into the air "RASENGAN!"

Multiple rasengan rain down on the cloaked Kira. He can't handle it much longer and as it finishes, the cloak fades. But not before his last attack. Kira again prepares to a tailed beast ball. But Kurama realizes: **Kira no! YOU COULDN'T EVEN PULL THAT OFF IN BIJUU MODE WITH ME!** Worried, Kurama decides to poor more chakra into the foolish boy. The boy grabs the ball just as he loses his cloak. He holds it like a rasengan but he is clearly struggling! _See! I did in days what took you years!_ **Kira stop it now! It's only because I provided you the chakra you can even attempt this but you are not stable with this much power yet!** _NO! It's my will and by my will it WILL be my victory!_ Kira throws the giant rasengan at Naruto and there is a giant explosion as it hits him. Naruto is weakened "You…You really know how to use his power huh?" _I will...I will…I WILL_ Kira charges again. But he's lost his nerve. And his energy is low. Naruto gives him a single kick, no ninjutsu need. Yes, Naruto had taken damage…but it was still nothing compared to the damage he did to Kira…And Kira did to himself. And Kira falls: **KIRA!** Naruto notices Kurama's concern. _You can't have him back! He's my friend now! It's better this way!_ At Naruto's feet, Kira, cloak lost, throws a few weak, incomplete rasengans into his face. Naruto just starts dodging. Moving left to right easily. Not one touches him now. "Stop humiliating yourself".

Kira does just that. "It's amazing in a few days how you too have become a friend to Kurama. AND managed to learn the basics of how to use his powers. But I just defeated you without even using them at all." Kira goes wide eyed. He realizes if Naruto had been using Kurama's power as well, he would have stood no chance. "Let me ask you this. If Kurama really is your friend now, wouldn't you let him go home to his family?" _But…I'm his new brother._ "Says you." Silence. Then: _I'm…I'm sorry I just…I don't want to lose another brother. My real brother is always busy with college these days. I thought maybe…Maybe we could be the heroes for once._ Naruto looks at Kira. "Hey don't take it the wrong way. And you still can be. You just have to find your OWN path". Kira looks down at the ground. _Ya ya your own path. That's what they all say. But…I thought this was it. Something told me this was it. I thought it was destiny he came to me. But I guess not._ _I'm sorry…Kurama. Go._

Kurama walks over to the two as Kira stands up. He actually manages a half smile to say: _It was…nice while it lasted._ **Naruto, what about Warui?** "It's tht stone you have that he's after. No clue why. Wants whatever its power is. That's my guess. Anyway we'll leave the portal open just long enough to figure it out then drag him back". **But…You can't. This world thinks we're nothing more than a fictional story! That's why Kira and I were fighting down here.** "Oh no. Whatever we'll think of something. But for now, let's go home". Kurama starts walking to the portal with Naruto. But something STILL wasn't right. Through the portal, Kurama could see Saske holding it open, surprisingly grinning. Perhaps Saske was actually happy about the sacrifice after all. But…was HE happy with present events? That battle had been pretty eye opening even if it was short. It was now or never. He looks back at Kira. Standing there not so much as in defeat anymore as much as depression. His wildest dream being realized only to be yanked away. And honestly... **Naruto.** "Ya, Kurama?" **I…I can't go back with you.** Naruto stops and turns around to look at his friend. Kira stops moping for a second. Confused, Naruto says: "Wait, what?! I cross universes to save you and you won't come back?.

 **It…It doesn't matter that Kira lost. I told you I was seeking a purpose. Well WHAT IF THIS IS IT? We'll have to deal with Warui here if I stay, I know, but Kira's world is so full of hate. And you saw what he can do just after a few days. Imagine him after two years! All he wants is to rid his world of hate…Just like you are doing but…He needs help. There's nothing but taijustsu in this world, but from what I know what weapons they do have and their wars are very destructive. What if this is why I was sent here? What if THIS is the PURPOSE I was looking for? MY chance to be a hero. To understand what it truly is to have not only a friend, but…a brother.**

Kira has to sit down on the ground he's so in shock. Naruto thinks and then just smiles. "Is that really what you want? You are free to make your own decision, after all." He looks back at Kira one more time. **Yes.** Without warning, Kira comes careening up to him and grabs him tight, bawling. **Hey! Stop that or I'm changing my mind!** But Naruto just laughs. "Wow. I can't believe it". Kira: Through tears _O ya? Well I'm gonna become even stronger than you someday, at least as far as sharing Kurama's power goes...Believe it!_ Naruto recognizes the catch phrase. He's shocked but just smiles "Ok then. Kira. Make me a promise." Kira stops and turns. _Anything_. "As soon as you figure out how to work that universe bending stone safely,-" **Reality bending stone. That's it's real name.** _"_ Whatever. Once it's safe come visit me and show me that you and Kurama have grown stronger in both strength AND brotherhood. And we'll fight again then." _I will._

Saske: "Wait, so we did this for nothing?" **Not nothing, Saske. In fact deny it as you may, the legend in this world says on the night I disappeared, you acknowledged my act of heroism!** Saske frowns. **Actually you'll get a kick out of THIS: Kira has an older brother that's never really around as he said. In fact, I haven't even met him yet, but loves his little brother and would do anything for him and-** Kira panics! _KURAMA DON'T!_ **Kira's last name is Uchiha!** Saske's eyes go wide at this. As do Naruto's "Um…WHAT?" Kira instantly switches from crying happy tears to, well: _I TOLD YOU I'M CAPABLE OF BEING BOTH NARUTO AND SASKE! IT'S JUST A NAME!_

"Never. Say that again." All turn to see a more serious Saske now. "If you want to be like Naruto as well fine. I myself have strived to be a little more like him ever since that fateful battle we had. But I never once forgot I was also an Uchiha. Don't let down our family name, Kira." Kira is shocked to be called family by Saske! **Kira. As far as Uchihas go…you're probably the nicest one I've met so far.** "HEY! I'm right here!" **I know you are. Are you gonna deny it? Kira isn't gonna brood over the fact I exist. In fact, he rejoices about it.** The 9-tails laughs at Saske and Kira joins in. "Kurama…" **O calm down Naruto. Just a joke.** _Ya. And it's true. Fact is…this is the greatest thing to happen to me in my life._ Kurama stops laughing and looks at the boy. Even Naruto looks at him like this was meant to be now. "Hm. So there's someone out there who formed an even stronger relationship with Kurama than mine." Now Kira's looking at him. "Okay. Last chance. Kurama?" He takes a step toward the portal. Kurama takes a step away. Naruto smiles, turns and all 3 are silent as Naruto walks to and through the portal. "By the way Kurama. If it for any reason it wasn't clear…You  were forgiven for everything. By me anyway. Years ago. Even my parents death." **I still don't get how you didn't hold that grudge against me forever…** _I'll teach you. Sometimes when people make mistakes and they change…_ "Makes sense. Abused for years. I'm kinda surprised you changed over so easily. Guess you really were just that desperate to not be hated for once!" Naruto smiles. **HEY! "** Anyway we're both at fault. You forgave the village that saw you as nothing but a weapon so why not me forgive you?" Saske: "Naruto. The portal! I can't hold it! Come back soon Kyuubi. This talk isn't finished". "I guess…neither is ours. Maybe we should have had a few more words about the past than we had. Next time we'll-" The portal closes on him.

 **XXX**

Over the next few months a few events would happen that aren't important to the story right now, but maybe be recurring over my series or even important plot points in the future (hint hint). But all could be argued to at least be important to the characters themselves so I'll do it quick. For starters a now free Kurama would be sick of eating pet food. When Kira asks what Kurama normally eats he would shock the boy by revealing anything he eats just turns to pure chakra like him, so he has never actually eaten before. This also caused an issue with his parents wondering why they never saw Kurama…well…

Any way let's not focus on that or the solution Kira had to come up with. On the lighter side of that, Kurama hated the food he had to eat in front of Kira's parents so much Kira decided the 9-tails should at least try real food. Interestingly enough, Kurama actually did come to enjoy certain foods, apparently having the ability to taste using his senses…somehow. Just a wonder that didn't need explaining. He was actually even excited to taste ramen, as he had seen Naruto loving it for so many years. Kurama had even actually fallen in love with beef. _You just had to fall in love with one of the most expensive meats…_ Kira was referring to Kurama's preference for choice steak over Kira's more budgeted decision of hamburger. On the bright side both found a similar taste in the uncommon preference of vanilla over chocolate. I won't go on too much about this but…It was a good bonding experience for Kira and one way for Kurama to come to understand the world through an experience he never thought he'd have – food.

On another occasion Kurama followed Kira to the river to practice, trying to get him to sense the water and wind to see if there was ANY way to get him using nature energy and/or ninjutsu. But after some failure Kira decided to hop into the water for a dip and a swim instead. Annoyed, Kurama went after him and…Well… **Ah!...Help!...Can't….Can't swi-** _What the hell?_ The ultra-powerful 9 tails fox. And he can't swim. Kira had to rescue Kurama from drowning (which wouldn't have killed him but still) and couldn't help but laugh at the fox. _The LEGENDARY KYUUBI. And he's brought down by SWIMMING!_ More laughter. Eventually though Kira tried to teach the fox if for no other reason then to say he could swim. It failed for a while until Kira, in desperation, made a setup where he himself pretended to be drowning. Kurama was so worried that: **No! I MUST rescue him!** he dove in anyway and put all Kira's lessons to use to save the boy. **Phew! That was a close call! You almost drowned like I did! And you wouldn't have come back!** _Um…Actually that was acting._ **WHAT?** _Ya. I figured if I was in a life-threatening situation you would succeed no matter what so…I faked one._ **So…you were never in real danger?** _Nope._ Kurama whacks the boy back into the deep water. Kira just starts backstroking around. **Show off.**

Now the more important ones that WILL DEFINITELY be important facts to know:

Kira's brother Yuko was planning a trip to visit his brother around that same time. But he wasn't leaving yet. So he wouldn't be the second person to learn the truth of Kurama (He would become the third in the next arc). Anyway, a festival of spirits rolled around at school and Kira wanted to, much to his teachers' dismay, do a display on the 9-tails of course. People got set up in front of the stage to watch as Kira and Kurama (in his mini form) came out. Kira talked a bit about the legend of Naruto again and again people were annoyed and bored…UNTIL:

Akari (Kira's friend from Chapter 1) is backstage. He's kind of excited to be helping with the special effects. He starts the smoke that's supposed to disguise Kira running off stage as a fake giant Kurama robot or cutout or something comes on, right? That must be it. How else is a giant fox going to appear? And Kira had told Akari to stay back once it began as it would be unsafe. Despite this, Akari realizes Kira, speaking of safety, forgot a safety guide to help him safely get off stage as the giant mech or prop came out…except…As Akari decides to run out into the smoke with a guide to come to Kira's rescue despite it being supposedly unsafe, he notices once he's close, despite all the lights and smoke and everything…THERE ARE NO MECHS OR PROJECTORS OR OTHER SPECIAL EFFECTS HERE. Just that smokescreen he just deployed. He watches his friend's shadow take the hand of the fox – and transform. The smoke clears and everyone now sees Kurama in a reduced size bijuu mode, sure it's just a special effect marvel. Sure that Kira disappeared into a trap door or something. But not Akari. After the show Akari confronts Kira, and asks for Kira to be honest with him. He seems disappointed in his friend. Kira admits that this is indeed THE 9-tails…AND AKARI GOES NUTS "Oh my god this is so cool you have no idea I mean realize Kurama is real I can't believe the 9-tails really I mean really real just-" HE RAMBLES ON AND ON IN EXCITEMENT. Kira and Kurama are shocked by the reaction until: **Hey! You can't tell anyone!** "What?" _Kurama's right, Akari. I'm glad you love this and all but…Others might not. Please, for now don't tell ANYONE._ "Oh…Oh all right. But no more secrets from me Kira, got it?" _Got it. Sorry._ "Wow. So…Kira was right. You're real". **Yep.**

The last and most important event to happen during this little break was Kurama faced one more challenge with his own self. In training with Kira, he found himself wondering what he was doing here, still doubting his life. At night: _You know, you COULD sleep on my bed instead of that dog bed…Much more comfy._ **As if.** But this soon caused a split in Kurama. Inside his own mind Kurama saw a division forming. His Ying and Yang halves were fighting for the first time in a while...But it was totally different this time. His Yang half was having trouble accepting this new version of him that wished to be a brother. He was fine with sucking it up and being a hero but said he didn't need Kira for it to the Yin half. In practices Kira began to notice Kurama failing to teach for a while because he was…Too troubled. That was because the Yin half was trying to justify all the changes. The heroism. The sacrifice. The…brotherly love he had to learn to receive and give. BUT THAT WAS A KEY MOMENT. A few days before the return of Warui the Yin and Yang halves again met in Kurama's own mind. Yin-Kurama insisted that this was just who they were now – Hero. BROTHER. And they were going to HAVE to change. Kurama woke up. In his head he heard one final echo from his Yang half: **"PROVE IT."**

Kira wakes up. There's a 9-tailed fox cuddled by his feet sleeping on his bed. _I knew you'd come around eventually…My Brother Kurama._ (Title Drop Intended) In the mindscape Yang-Kurama looks on. **"So…This is who I am now…"** and he merges back with his Yin half.

Next morning Kurama wakes up still on the bed. **Ah! I have to get off before Kira sees and realizes I-** _Too late, brother._ Kira just smiles. It's official. This is a new Kurama.

XXX

Not that it would stop Kurama from having an attitude, of course. Take the next battle for example. 9-tails comes in slapping Kira in the face but the 9-tails, the size of a large dog, is caught off guard by the boy's rasengan. The beast prepares a mini-tailed beat ball. He fires and it hits the boy dead on. But with the boy's NEW chakra cloak on, he can take the hit, and unleashes a rasen-shuriken. It took him only weeks to learn what took Naruto months...But that's all thanks to Kurama's chakra, help and Kira's already completed obsessive research into it. Once again though it was different in that it was a chakra made of pure tailed beast chakra. They hadn't figured out a way to give Kira elemental powers yet but so long as Kira was with Kurama he didn't seem to need them. But this was a time to FIGHT the 9-tails not thank him. Using all he knows, he charges Kurama, and Kurama does the same with a bash of his tail. But the boy disappears. **No…No THAT CAN'T BE. A SHADOW CLONE?**

Behind him the boy attacks with his red rasengan. An explosion. _That's 8 hits each! NEXT ONE WINS!_ Kurama prepares one final mini-tailed beast ball. Enough to knock out Kira though not to harm him. Kira does the same, going into his mini-beast mode, and the two charge. Then…KIRA FALLS. Kurama stops. **Kira! Damn it we pushed too hard. O well guess that means I'm the-** _Hahahahahaha!_ Behind him another clone. A whack of the nine tails and he's gone. **-victor. You sneaky little-** But the boy on the floor, now out of mini 9-tails mode, is still just lying there. A RUSH AS HE JABS HIS HAND IN KURAMA. A SUDDEN RANDOM SHOT FROM KURAMA. KIRA AND HE ARE FLUNG TO OPPOSITE SIDES OF THE CAVE. **Why you-** Kira starts laughing. Can't help it. He's just laughing. **What the-** But then…He thinks he gets it…Finally he gets it. And Kurama…Starts laughing too. To HIMSELF: **You really are gonna be a pain – Even more than he was. Maybe that means…You can surpass him after all.**

SADLY, THAT'S NOT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. There's an explosion from behind them. "So…Naruto left you here three months ago? No wonder he didn't come after me. Bad idea on his part. Because now you're mine!" Kira runs. Kurama runs. Warui chases. **We must win. We haven't trained all this time for nothing. And it's time, ready or not, to…** Kira stands up straight. _I'm ready. Let's get outside of town first. Then, Warui is in for a nasty little surprise._

 _XXX_

Outside of town: _Tansformation Jutsu: Kurama – Bijuu Form! Time to end this!_ "Not this again. You can't win Kira!" But Kurama actually smashes him with a hard punch and prepares a tailed beast ball seconds later. "What? How are you so fast now?" **When Naruto trained for 2 years it was because he was FIGHTING my power.** _And you…_ **Gr…Yes fighting me too. Anyway Kira could do a lot more in three months with the HELP of my power and me coaching him instead on how to use it.** _Oh…you're in trouble now._ "And Naruto?" **I decided to stay but he went back to Konoha.** **Figured Kira might be a good person** **to help destroy you…Even if he is still pretty weak.** _HEY! I'll show you just how weak I am! We're outside of town and no one's around so finally I can really let go!_ "Damn it. So that's why you brought me all the way out here. Anything you do they'll think was just a freak force of nature or something". **Bingo. Mind you I'll still be controlling my power, but this new trick I have to focus all that power in one spot – Kira and I call it the tailed beast beam.** _Ya! All the power of the tailed beast ball but focused into one spot! Imagine, the power to level a mountain range…ALL COMING RIGHT AT YOU AT ONCE! "_ Enough! That's malarkey and you know it!" _Try me._

And try him Kira did. He and Kurama blasted Warui with the beam, their new move. And it hit…AND IT HURT. "What…How?" _Kurama go!_ The nine tails blasted forward rushing in for an attack on a dazed Warui. He responded by throwing some of his own attacks. "Die, Kyuubi!" Warui launched a fierce fireball jutsu at Kurama, but it seemed to have no effect. He next tried a jutsu allowing him to seem to breathe fire at the 9-tails simply called "FIRE JUTSU: BURNING BREATH!" Kira and Kurama were caught off guard as the jutsu actually managed to be painful to them. **Is this…GENJUTSU?** "As if. No, this is not Genjustsu, but it does remind you of a certain move, doesn't it?" _Am… Amaterasu? _Warui laughs. "Yes. The flame so hot it burns other flames. WELL MEET A FIRE EVEN HOTTER THAN THAT."

Kurama is buckling. **How…How can-** "Oh, you poor monster. DON'T YOU GET IT? NO MATTER HOW POWERFUL YOU BECOME SOMEBODY CAN ALWAYS BECOME STRONGER. I trained for years developing this jutsu. And while I never thought I would have to use it so soon…Here we are. BEHOLD, THE GREAT 9-TAILS…FALLING AT MY HANDS! I bet you wish Naruto was here now, huh? This boy you chose to partner with Kyuubi? He will die because of you! And I hear you don't want that anymore, right?"

In the mindscape, Kira is set off by this. _I'm not gonna give up._ "Huh?" _I'm not gonna die._ Something's going on. _I'm not going to let you hurt my world!_ Kira is starting to get mad… _I'M THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS NARUTO, NOT YOU._ Suddenly Warui backs of a little. His fire…It's engulfing Kurama in flame…BUT HE ISN'T BUCKLING IN PAIN ANYMORE. Kurama's face….It's reflective of what Kira is saying now. As if Kira took control. But he couldn't…COULD HE? To be safe, Warui, blasts more fire at the beast. **AH! KIRA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? DODGE!** No, that is still the 9-tails. And yet. _NO. I'm…I'M NOT DONE!_

From out of nowhere comes an explosion as the fire starts swirling around Kurama, still on him too. **OW! DAMN IT KIRA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!** "Ha! It seems your new 'brother' is a very sore lo-" Warui stops. Kira and Kurama have raised there hands as if to do a rasengan. The fire swirls around Kurama, still in Bijuu mode, and forms into a giant ball of fire in his hands." _I don't want your attack. TAKE IT BACK!"_ They throw the attack's power with force back at Warui _._ Now infused with chakra of the 9-tails, the explosion deals Warui a massive blow. **WHOA! Kira that actually worked!** _Again, Kurama. Right now! We will use your power to form a mock rasengan!_

They do just that and throw it again. Kurama follows up with another tailed beast beam, which though it does damage, still isn't enough. _Kurama, hit him!_ **What?** _HIT HIM!_ The beast lashes out at Warui several times. Warui, now having to dodge while he recovers: "Damn it! How could this brat get so powerful?" Finally a punch from Kurama connects driving Warui into the ground. He recovers but as he pops out receives a smacking from one of Kurama's giant nine tails. _All right!_ **Well I'll be damned…This is going well!** Warui, furious now, launched the fire attack at them again. Surely they were worn down now? Nope. Kurama…CATCHES THE ATTACK and again returns it. Warui dodges this time. "No choice…" Warui stops and laughs.

"I must admit kid. I underestimated you. Not that I believe you can ever surpass Naruto but your actually proving to be quite a threat with Kurama on your team…But the time has come to end it." _What?_ / **WHAT?** Warui begins to form an inferno around him. "YOU may care about collateral damage, but I sure as hell don't". It grows bigger and bigger. _NO!_ **Kira…** INSIDE THE MINDSCAPE, THE TWO MEET IN PRIVATE FOR A BRIEF MOMENT.

 **"I know you don't want to do it. I know it would cause major damage. But the truth is even with all the new moves, the tailed beast beam, the rasengan using only my chakra, and the ability to catch and return certain enemy attacks infused with our chakra…These attacks still need work from you. And what's more they can all be dodged. I admit physical attacks were a thing of brilliance, but Warui reached a point where he doesn't care anymore. We HAVE to."** Kira stands there for a moment, in thought. " _No other choice, huh? Be careful…Kurama."_ **"Hey, don't worry. I'll do my best to focus it like we did with the beam".**

Now, a brilliant white light is forming in front of Kurama "Another tailed beast beam, Kurama?" It starts taking in matter. And growing larger. "NO WAIT. It's white but-" He realized it too late. Despite being disguised as a white tailed beast beam, it is none other than a **MINITURE TAILED BEAST BALL!** _Kurama, that's brilliant! Using the mini ball instead of the full thing!_ **Thanks.** The mini-tailed beast ball travels faster. Too fast for the caught-off-guard Warui to dodge. _Fire another!_ Kira doesn't notice the damage being done. Neither does Kurama. They have the upper hand again. Ball after ball hit after hit explosion after explosion the smaller balls are flying out at rapid fire. A wary Warui takes them all. But he can't for TOO much longer. "No…No how could I…" A fire explodes around him again but this time in a giant ball. Kurama's own mini ball fails to penetrate it.

Warui is losing it. He lashes out at the bijuu Kurama. Fire left and right. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND! HOW CAN YOU HAVE ALL THIS POWER? YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE NINJUTSU!" **Idiot. He doesn't need his own ninjutsu. He can use mine. Don't you get it? All this power you see - HE IS USING MY CHAKRA! That is how he is able to still do a version rasengan. Or did you forget? I am a creation of the legendary Sage of the Six Paths! **"But…then…" _Anyone can be a hero. Naruto taught me that. I can be a hero. A tailed beast can be a hero. And some day my world will come to believe that too._ _I AM the one who will surpass Uzumaki Naruto. The one who will be the one to be able to use Kurama's true power. You…YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE!_ **Should we try it then, Kira?** Kurama smiles, and gets on his hind legs in a half standing position. A ball is forming, but it is not a rasengan. "S-SAGE JUTSU?" No doubt now. Kira and Kurama are struggling, but the ball has the shape of a shuriken forming in it. It explodes out, and spins around the ball as if in orbit. "No! I will not go down!" Warui charge in a blaze of fury at Kurama, but is tripped by a tail and caught off balance, failing to doge this final attack.

 _Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken!/_ **Tailed Beats…Rasenshuriken!**

The attack hits Warui head on. There is a giant explosion. It is even bigger than the mini-tailed beast ball. **DAMN IT THAT WAS TOO MUCH!** _We have to finish up and RUN RUN RUN._ When the dust clears, Warui remains standing…Battered and bruised "I won't…I can't…You-" An immense punch hits Warui hard. Drives him in the ground. _Did…Did we win?_ **I don't sense anymore negative emotions. Or any of his chakra for that matter…** Of in the distance they hear sirens, clearly coming to investigate. _AH! LOOK AT ALL THE DAMAGE YOU DID!_ **ME? IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU CAN'T CONTROL A TAILED BEAST BALL YET!** _ARE YOU NUTS? A TAILED BEAST BALL WOULD HAVE DESTROYED THIS LAND AND THE TOWN!_ More sirens. **Ah, we'll argue later Kira. I assume you're not quite ready to reveal my existence?** _O shoot! No! Run! But make sure he's good and dead._ Kurama stares down at a lifeless body…Then sticks one of his claws through it for good measure **Yep. He's dead.** _A little overkill there, Kurama…_ **Better to be sure, Kira...** They restore down and run off.

XXX

From his house, Kira watches the news. The news reporters and police are trying to find out what happened. The whole area was destroyed. One policeman is being interviewed. "There used to be buildings here. Yes, the buildings were condemned and unused, and yes there was nobody living here, but still. What about all this empty land? This could have become a park. Now it's just a wasteland! Mark my words – We will find the terrorists who blew up this area!" **TERRORIST? WHY YOU NO GOOD-** The reporter interrupts "Oh! Hold on there! We have an update! A body has been found! We are about to bring you footage of…Oh no. No we're not. Point is a body was found but it has apparently has a giant hole through...Um...Nevermind. Was this the cause of the explosion?" Policeman: "No. It had to be multiple people. There are explosion markings craters all over. In fact, we're lucky this wasn't worse…" _You can say that again._ **Ya. That was nothing compared to a full strength tailed beast ball…I even had to hold back my tail swings. Don't forget that a swing of my tails at full strength can-** _Ya yay a. Level a mountain range. And a tailed beast ball can be as powerful as you want as long as an 8:2 dark to light ratio can be maintained. Hey, I know we had to hold back today but do you…Do you think that could…Destroy a planet?_ **Planet? Ha! It could destroy a whole galaxy if I wanted to.** _You mean…IF you had that much control?_ Kira starts laughing! **Hey! Stop it. Or a swear I'll do just that!** Kira stops. _Not without me you won't. But someday you'll have a ball with infinite power in it…And won't have to use it._ Kurama contemplates this. **You actually believe my tailed beast ball could destroy planets?** _Why not? Goku can. HOLY SMOKES I WONDER IF GOKU IS REAL TOO!_ **Goku? You mean Son Goku?** _Yes but NOT THE FOUR TAILS…He's a Super Sayin from another legend. He can already destroy planets and there's also a god in his legend that destroys entire universes._ **WHAT? Oh well. That's not real is it?** _No, of course not. Then again..._ He looks at Kurama… _You…shouldn't be real either…_

The two look at each other. TOGETHER: _**LET'S FIND A WAY TO MAKE THE TAILED BEAST BALL STRONG ENOUGH TO DESTROY UNIVERSES…JUST IN CASE.**_

And so it was. While they hoped they would never have to fight anyone like Warui again, they set of fto train. _I wonder if we can get to the moon like Naruto..._ **Let's focus on getting you to Naruto's level first Kira. I'd LOVE to get more power, but one step at a time. Besides…We don't have any enemies right now anyway…** As they walk away, ON THE TV: "And now we will speak to the man who arrived just minutes after the explosions stopped..."

Meanwhile back at the destroyed site of their now completed battle, one man was surveying the damage. And he says to himself "Kurama…looks like you're the real deal after all…And Kira? Well…I'll see you being seeing you both…VERY SOON."

Uh oh…

THANKS FOR WAITING! I HAVE A LOT OF PLANS FOR THIS SERIES SO I FEELS GREAT TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! And no those plans do NOT include a Goku vs Kira/Kurama fight.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bond Of Brothers

Chapter 3 – Bond Of Brothers

Yes, the title IS a play on "Band Of Brothers"…and for a reason too. Find the WWII reference. BUT ANYWAY:

So it was Kira and Kurama successfully defeated Warui. The two could now rest easy for a while…

AS IF. That day, Kira returned home to parents who are terrified they were near the explosion they had heard about on the news.

"Are you insane Kira? What the heck were you doing over there?" _Relax mom! I didn't get hurt or anything! I was just…Taking a long walk with Kurama here. Get some exercise, you know?_ "Exercise?" Interrupted his dad. "That far outside the city?" _Yes. And-_ Kira collapses. Right onto Kurama **Oof! Ki-** Kurama catches himself before he speaks and the parents thus write off Kurama's exclamation as just an involuntary sound. After all they still didn't believe the 9-tails was real. Just this….weirdly identical….9…tailed…fox…To be honest they were a LITTLE scared how perfectly the creature resembled the Kurama of the legends…Even leading the parents to believe at times he might be the one, before catching themselves and realizing how impossible that was. "I'll get Kira to-" To the parents shock, Kurama lifted the boy up and proceeded upstairs. "Honey…You…You just saw that, right?" "Yes. And I STILL don't believe it. It's as if…as if- "NO! We are not going there again! There is no chance this is- "

KIRA'S ROOM: Kurama lays Kira on his bed. **Not bad for your first real fight, kid. You handled my power just fine.** Kurama heads for his dog bed, but remembering recent events jumps onto the bed next to Kira instead. He'd never admit it out loud, even to Kira, but he's starting to like- _Cuddling up to me again?_ Kurama's eyes go wide when he realizes Kira has woken up already. **You! I thought you were out cold!** _And I thought you preferred the FOOT of the bed._ Too proud to admit it Kurama, caught, goes back to the foot of the bed. **I do.** _Liar. Whatever. I'm going to sleep for real now…_ Kurama waits. And waits. And…to himself: **Aw, screw it. He already knows.** He goes and cuddles up again, not seeing Kira smile.

XXX

Meanwhile – "Inspector Junichiro. Thank you for coming to-" "Sh. Tell me boys. What do you think caused all this…Massive destruction?" "We have no idea. There were no witnesses. And by the time the first person that heard explosions arrived-" "Where is he?" Sir, he's-" "I said where is he?" The cop points to a man, visibly shaken.

Junichiro walks to him. "Sir. What did you hear?" The man looks at him. "Explosions. Big ones. I came running. I thought surely noone would be out here. It's just a big open area with nothing in it. Then I realized…A big open area with nothing in it? That's the perfect place for something to go down. I wanted to know what. So I rushed over. But a minute before I reached this…BATTLEFIELD…Things went silent. And when I got here…Noone. Just holes galore. I mean look at that! It's a freaking crater! Who…or rather WHAT could cause that? It scares me honestly. Even more than that weird fox…"

Junichiro perks up. "Weird fox?" "Yes. There is a boy in town. Surely you heard how Kira Uchiha found a rare type of fox? Looks just like the 9-tails from the legend of Naruto. But of course he's not. He doesn't have any intelligence or ability to speak. You…Don't think he's real do you?" Junichiro contemplates. "I don't know. We didn't think werewolves were real but the recent reveal of the Manwolves reveals they were – albeit with us having the wrong idea about them, if they are to be believed in that they want peace. Of course, by that measure…Would Kurama?"

"Sir! Surely you aren't saying-" "I'm saying anything is possible now. You'd be a fool to NOT consider that…This 9-tails might be the real thing."

Xxx

Humans aren't the only humanoid creatures in this universe. Naruto had sage frogs and ninja hounds. Well Kira's universe is in the process of finding out they have something else too. And while not TOO MUCH Manwolves WILL come into play at times the same way the same way ninja hounds or sage frogs did in Naruto. Not affecting the main characters often much. But there will be times in the future (Like how Naruto learned sage jutsu from a frog). It's world building 101. But meanwhile:

Xxx

"Yuko. Thank goodness you're here." Yuko just stands there. He looks around. "So…Where is he? Where is this 9-tailed fox that looks like the real thing? And by that matter where is Kira?" "Where do you think? Out walking around with that thing!" "I see…Do not worry. I will find him and make sure he has not gone insane or anything." Yuko leaves.

XXX

He walks around until he sees his younger brother, the fox in tow. (To himself:) "Kira…Have I really left you so lonely your only friend is a-" He can't finish. He follows Kira and Kurama, ready to confront them…But then Yuko watches as Kira descends into the secret cave with Kurama "Kira. What are you up to?" Yuko proceeds to wait a minute, then descend into the cave as well, careful to replace the cover over it's entrance. Down in the cave:

 _This isn't good. Not good at all._ **Tell me about it.** Yuko doesn't recognize the other voice. **Still, we have to keep training you somehow. You know Warui won't have been your only enemy…** "ENEMY?" Now scared for his brother and nervous to what he will find, Yuko speeds down the tunnel. _Ya I know. Come on…Let's keep working._ Yuko reaches the bottom, hiding behind a cave wall. He peeks out and watches as Kira and Kurama do their handshake. He is shocked as he watches his little brother…GO INTO BIJUU MODE. **All right. So what are we gonna train with Kira? Tailed beast ball? Rasengan?** _Now you and I both know we have to control the blast so tailed beast beams are our best bet for now. It will do plenty damage if we face another enemy._ "ANOTHER- !" Yuko was so surprised he yells out…Before fainting. Kurama notices. **What is it with your family and fainting? Geez.** _FOCUS! MY BROTHER JUST SAW US GO BIJUU MODE! Shit…_

XXX

Yuko wakes up. **Well you'd better decide something soon because it's only a matter of time before-** Kurama notices Yuko waking up. **Too late.** _Yuko! You…You weren't supposed to see this yet!_ Yuko just sits there in awe. Kurama has restored back down, but he knows what he saw. "The 9-tails? THE REAL 9-tails?" **Um…You have a great brother, Yuko. He won't shut up about you. In fact I'm glad to meet you!** He extends a paw to Yuko, just sitting there still in shock. _That…might be a little fast Kurama. What ever happened to taking it slow and not telling anyone for a while._ **O come on…If you and me are like brothers and you and him are ACTUAL brothers doesn't that mean him and me can be like brothers too?**

Now Yuko loses it. "YOU'RE REAL! THOSE STORIES I TOLD KIRA ABOUT NARUTO! KIRA'S BELIEF YOU WOULD COME TO OUR UNIVERSE…ALL REAL!" **Uh…Surprise.** _Yuko, please! You said to find my own path. THIS IS IT!_ Yuko actually stops looking so scared now. "You…You really think you can be like Naruto?" _I know I can. YOU know I can. Especially with Kurama at my side. Someday…anyway._ Yuko has to consider it all. The 9-tails is real and his brother wants to be his partner. "I'm shocked and yet…All I can think about is how I want you to get stronger...". Both Kira and Kurama look at him, now listening closely. "

"I was ready to be scared and yet now that I think about it…Why would I be scared of someone who wants to help my brother? When I'm not there…" _Yuko…_ **I promise. I'll make Kira so strong…He'll surpass Naruto someday.** Now Yuko just laughs. _Hey!_ "I'm sorry it's just…In a way…I'm actually really happy you're real, Kurama." **You are?** "Ya! In fact-" smiling "- I think it's kind of cool too!" _All right! Then you won't tell our parents?_ Silence. "Kira. We really should-" _Yuko. I knew that if I ever told you or if you ever found out that you would understand. But can you honestly say they would?_ The smiles are gone.

"They should know. I agree noone else should know but THEY SHOULD. They can handle it." _Are you insane? They would never let me fight again!_ **Wait. Yuko. There is another reason.** Both look at him. **It's for our own sakes. If we revealed ourselves, the world would never leave us alone. Me. You. KIRA. Always hounded as the boy with the 9-tailed fox. Is that what you want? And do you really believe your parents would keep the secret?** "But…I heard a rumor that human who turned into a Mawolf…His parents knew and they told noone." _Wait MAN WHATS?_ "Oh you didn't hear? Whatever I'll tell you the news. But let's go home for now."

XXX

At home Kira heads up to his room with Kurama. _Manwolves, huh? They might be good for seeing if the world could take a fictional thing actually being real…_ But Yuko says "Yep. Now to bed. You are so tired. I'll talk to them for you". Yuko turns to his parents, sighs, and: "Mother…Father…Perhaps it would be best if, for now…" Very serious face "…You let Kurama be Kira's brother for me. He'll protect the boy." Yuko turns to leave. "Are you…Are you saying you believe he's the nine tails?" Yuko laughs "Of course not. He's just…It's good for Kira to have someone…Even if it is a fox that looks eerily like the real thing." The parents are confused and Yuko leaves them that way. TO HIMSELF: "Actually, I truly AM relieved Kira. You actually found him. You found Kurama. He's real, and he will protect you. In ways I could only dream. So why shouldn't I support him then? We both have something in common, Kurama and I…You're our brother and we want you to get stronger. We want you to reach your dreams. And while I hate to admit it…Allowing Kurama to train you is best for now. You secret is safe with me, 9-tails. Make our brother stronger!"

Xxx

In between Yuko's eventful visit and the even more eventful one to follow, not much would happen. Not with Kurama anyway (The manwolves would have a lot of development but as I said that's a separate story I'll keep out of here unless it involves Kurama). I originally planned on another baddie or tying in another creation of mine but for the sake of you readers I'll keep my other creations out of this Fanfiction and spare you the 2nd baddie since…Honestly I don't know who he'd be yet. It wouldn't be filler per say but…No matter. We'll just stick to the next big event. REALLY big. You see, after a short time skip…

Xxx

Yuko is back home again. It's his first time back since finding out the truth of his brother's new fox. That he is indeed the 9-tails Kurama. Still, Yuko had come to decide he couldn't think of better hands…or paws rather…for his brother to be in. The super powerful 9-tails protecting his younger brother? Why not? He had heard Kira might have fought a bad guy while he was gone or a few small time criminals if he pulled his punches or was human form but with a major taijutsu boost. In fact, he had heard Kira had become very popular with the town. Crime was down. The police were even letting Kira join them he was so strong. Not they had a choice really as he just butted in. Granted though this was only on the occasion Kira was nearby and decided to jump in. The police just had to accept it since Kira won't take no for an answer…And always seemed to know his limit (He didn't really have one but he set his own limit as to not reveal his true strength). Kira had gladly avoided cases, only jumping in when he felt he would truly have something to contribute. Of course, they had no clue he wasn't even using one percent of his power. Kira used so little Kurama didn't even need to merge with him. The police just accepted the fox was smarter than originally thought, as shown by him once knowing to trip a runaway robber by surprise. Though this did earn a glare from Kira, worried it would give them away…

Anyway, Yuko entered and was greeted by the 4 – His parents, Kira, and Kurama. As usual Kurama was acting like a pet but he did notice the 9-tails shoot him a look that he was hating every second of it, causing Yuko to actually laugh a bit. **Hey!** "What was that?" Kurama stays silent. Kira tries to cover him. _I said HEY because Yuko looked at Kurama funny._ But both brothers turn to glare at Kurama. "You've been really weird lately…Lots of outbursts."

Just them, Junichiro came knocking at the door. _Is that Mr. He-who-takes?_ "KIRA! Don't call him that!" _Why not? It's true! He's been trying to take Kurama for a while now! He thinks he's the real deal so wants to use his power…Not that my Kurama has any but he'll still hurt him! Yuko, let's go…To our spot, PLEASE._ Yuko meets Kurama's eyes. "Fine. I'm sure our parents can handle this." They leave out the back as the parents greet Junichiro. "Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha! Kira home?" Kira's mom, annoyed "No, he's not. He's out with his brother." "Ah, so Yuko is in town again." The dad: "Mr. Takes I MEAN Mr. Junichiro please…Leave our son alone. He told me how you've been all over him..."

X

FLASHBACK: "Kira Uchiha! Big fan. Doing a lot of good things around your community lately, huh?" Creeped out: _I…got stronger to help protect the world from bad people. And someday I'll be a hero._ "A hero huh? And tell me…How did you get so strong so fast? Maybe….That 9-tails isn't as fake as you claim?" _Oh…YOU'RE INSANE! Come on…boy."_ Kurama follows as if he was a dog. **"You aren't laughing at me walking this way like you do normally."** _"How can I laugh when that creep almost found out our secret? All that's on my mind is to get away"._ **"Oh…"**

ANOTHER TIME: "Kira! Kurama! Nice to see you both again!" _Okay who are you? I mean I know you're an inspector that thinks Kurama is the real 9-tails but-_ "Inspector Junichiro to you. I take only what I need. Then I simply leave." _And what do you need to take from me?_ "Information. Where were you on the day of the mysterious explosions?" **"SHIT!"** _Just walking around. Is that a crime, inspector?_ "It might be…If you were near the area where this mysterious explosions took place." _I wasn't! Geez leave me alone!_ He runs off.

FINAL FLASHBACK: Kira comes home. His mom: "Kira um…there's a man here to see you." _Ya, who? I have to prepare for Yuko's visit next wee-_ "Hello Kira. Searched your room. Lots of…9-tails stuff." _YOU SEARCHED MY ROOM?_ Mom: "He had a search warrant…For the whole house!" To Kira only using the mind link: **"Damn. It's a good thing we hid everything in that cave…"** _"Tell me about it."_ "Anyway…I found nothing. Zip. Nada. Zero. Strange...I was so sure Kurama was…Well, KURAMA. O well. I tried. There was plenty of suspicion on him being real since you never let us investigate him but…He'll probably die in a few years anyway, won't he?" As Junichiro walks by and exits "I mean…Average lifespan for a fox in captivity is 14-17 years. Not much more than a dog's. Plus this fox clearly is full grown so he's seen his years…Perhaps…TOO MANY. And even if this fox lasts longer…SO WILL I. If nothing else Kira…SEE YOU IN A DECADE."

 _"_ _Shit. He's right. I've shown the world a fox…But what happens when he DOESN'T DIE AS I GROW OLDER?"_

X

And now back to today. THIS WAS KURAMA'S DECISION DAY. Walking home Junichiro catches up to them. AGAIN. "So…what did you think about these Manwolves finally making peace with the humans?" _It's…cool. All the power of a werewolf without any of the downsides._ "Much more powerful than a human yes, but even a full pack couldn't match a tailed beast!" _Geez are you still on about that? Just because ONE fictional creature turns out to be real doesn't mean they ALL are…Besides even in this case we've had no clue what they REALLY were until these past few weeks and Manwolves are NOT totally like werewolves._ "You mean like how the 9-tails was not the evil monster everyone thought he was?" Kira stops short. (So now do you see why I brought my other creation into this? If not you will. Promise.) "Just watch them Kira. Yes, there has been some people against them and yet…The are being given a chance to prove to our world they are good. Doesn't Kurama want the same thing?"

Kurama's eyes go wide now. Junichiro…is right for once. _OUT! GET OUT OF HERE!_ Kira screams…A little TOO mad…and Junichiro runs away…To hide behind a wall. Not thinking: **He's right.** Junichiro hears that. That wasn't Kira. _Well…what do we do?_ **How much longer do we have to hide? I can't hide forever! Sooner of later people will notice I don't age or…You know do anything like that!** _Okay okay just…Let's let this Manwolf thing blow over. See how the humans react. Where they're at right now is a very UNEASY peace treaty…Especially after_ I WON'T say the event here in case that original idea is ever made but just know it was important for them… _So let's just make sure they humans STAY friendly with them. THEN we can try._ **O ya I forgot about that. Fine. We'll wait and see what happens there.** _Even so…_ Kurama looks up at Kira. **What?** _Junichiro is right. No offense but as scary as a creature that looks like a werewolf is…A real tailed beast would probably scare the world a lot more._

Kurama looks shocked by this- **I can't belive you just said-** _No! I didn't mean anything by it! Believe me I wish I could tell everyone!_ Kira is visually upset and loses control as he smashes the wall Junichiro is hiding behind, sending a giant shock through him as pieces of the wall break off. Too himself: "I knew it." He leaves, rushing off smiling, a sinister plan in his mind.

 _I'm sorry. It's just-_ **No. You're right. Even in the case of my world…They at least KNEW for a fact I was real.** Silence. _We shouldn't argue._ Kurama gets closer. _We're brothers. You chose to stay with me and-_ Kira actually starts crying. _I can't do anything! What if I can't give you what I promised?_ Kurama is TOTALLY caught off guard. The only other Kira was like this was right before he was originally going to go back with Naruto. **Kira…It's fine. REALLY. Look at least I have you and that's more than enough for now.** Still crying. **Actually…It's more than enough…forever.** NOW Kira stops. **You can't let me down. You might not be anywhere near as powerful as Naruto, but I'll be damned if you don't have as much of a heart…Maybe even more.** Kira half smiles. Forces Kurama into a hug but…Kurama stops fighting after a second. No joke from Kira about how Kurama stops fighting the hug. No exclamation of disgust from Kurama. A legitimate, sincere hug. _Well this is new…_ **Huh?** _I don't think you've ever shown emotion like this with some complaint to go with it…_ Kurama tries to think of something to say but…He's speechless. Until: **Well…I did cuddle up on your bed a few times…** The two actually get a laugh.

X

"Hello? Yuko: "Oh. Mr Junichiro. Can I help you?"

X

Walking back home Kira and Kurama watch as a squad of police cars speed by, sirens on. **Should we?** Still a bit down: _No, not right now. I just have to think. I want for us to talk about this with Yuko some more. He always makes me feel better. You do too but-_ **I understand.** A cop from the procession pulls over. "Kira Uchiha?" _Um…Yes?_ "It's your brother! He's been taken by Inspector…er…FORMER Inspector Junichiro!" _What?/_ **What?** _O um sorry my voice broken there…ahem…TAKE ME!_

XXX

A group of people surround the scene. Kira's parents watch on in horror. On one side of a bridge stands Junichiro. On the other, Kira arrives. Kurama hops out too. "So you've come, huh? Is your conversation with Kurama over so soon? Shouldn't you maybe put another crack in some other wall, Kira?" Kira realizes it now. Junichiro didn't leave- Not right away. And when he did- HE TOOK YUKO HOSTAGE! _Hey! Give my brother back! He has nothing to do with this! Give it up already – This is insanity!_ Quietly: **Shit…**

"No I won't! Not any more! For months I've been watching you! That 9-tails! He has to be real! It's the only explanation for him to even exist! I thought of all people you would be the one to reveal that, Kira." _I'm telling you he's not real! It doesn't matter that I talked to him-_ "HE TALKED BACK DAMN IT HE TALKED BACK!" Junichiro holds the knife closer to Yuko's neck now. "You already know my name means one who takes. So…If I can't take Kurama…I'LL TAKE YOUR BROTHER INSTEAD!" A mad look in his eyes. The crowd around him shocked. The police helpless "All you have to do is show them your power. Show ME your power!" "BAKA!" All eyes on Yuko now after that exclamation, obviously pointed at Junichiro. "You're a fool to think that 9-tails is the real thing!" Kira and Kurama both are shocked by this. "I don't know what you heard but it wasn't Kurama. Maybe Kira doing his best Kurama voice pretending he's real. Or you're just insane. In fact, it's probably that so…JUST KILL ME! GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY!" Everyone is shocked. Kira falls to his knees. Kurama watches his newest brother about to die.

"No! I felt his power! Kira clearly did major damage to a wall with his bare fist and- " "You're insane! What proof do you have?" Junichiro grumbles, realizing he has…NO PROOF. "Enough! Last chance, Kira! I might not have proof of his power yet, but I will get it! And I KNOW he MUST be real because yes…I HAVE FELT IT! YOUR OWN PUNCH! Far too powerful for a normal boy your age! Far far too powerful!" "Kira." Kira looks to Yuko. "Looks like…I'm like Itachi after all." He smiles at him. "You're going to be so strong. And the best way I can help you get that way…Is by leaving you". Kira. Looks. HORRIFIED. "Just remember. You have friends. You will always have friends. Friends who will protect you in ways I CAN NOT. Is it wrong to die for my brother's own protection? And I'll be watching. From-" "ENOUGH OF THIS!" Junichiro raises the knife. "ONE SLASH WILL END THIS!" **"Kira! Do something! We-"** Kira isn't moving. He is listening to his brother. For his AND Kurama's sake…He does…nothing! Kurama realizes this is all because of him. Yuko sacrificing himself. Kira letting him. _"It's...his choice."_ **"Bullshit I say! Bullshit!"** This isn't right. Another death that in his eyes is his fault All so Kurama can remain a normal fox and-

A random blast is fired. It hits Junichiro's hand, severely injuring it and knocking out the knife. Yuko looks. Kira looks. Everybody looks not at the former inspector…but at Kurama. **Sorry Kira. BUT I'LL BE DAMNED IF ANOTHER PERSON I CARE ABOUT DIES BECAUSE OF ME!** Kira looks on, shocked. **Well Yuko? Run! Like you said Kira doesn't need protection from you anymore…HE HAS ME! But you're still our brother, so let us protect YOU now!** Yuko is shocked, but breaks free of Junichiro, who is too focused on Kurama and reeling from the hit. Meanwhile, the crowd is freaking out even more now. Could this really be? Was Kurama…THE KURAMA? **Kira. We had to tell the world someday anyway. The Manwolves did it and SO FAR things are turning out fine. Granted they are facing challenges but-** _Fine_ _._

 **WHAT?** _I said FINE. If you're ready and you think now is the time so be it!_ **But-** _Shut up._ **HUH?** _This isn't your fault and it never was._ Kira looks at Junichiro, all serious. _It's his. If you truly believe now we should come out of hiding…That one year was enough, just like that Ben kid revealing the Manwolves…_ Screaming: _SO BE IT! WE'LL COME OUT! JUNICHIRO! YOU THREATENED BOTH OF MY BROTHERS – AND ONE WITH DEATH! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR NAME IS ANYMORE! YOU WILL NEVER_ _TAKE_ _ANYTHING FROM US!_ Kira and Kurama do the handshake and…The crowd watches. This isn't like that time everyone thought Kira used special effects to turn into a reduced size version of Kurama during Halloween. There's no stage. No props. No way…that this wasn't 100% real. And Kurama grows…To 100% size. BIJUU MODE.

 **You wanted to take my power? You can't handle my power! The only people who can handle my power are Naruto…AND KIRA!** The crowd loses it again. By this point Yuko has reach a terrified mother and father. "You knew…Didn't you? YOU KNEW!" Yuko: "Yes. The time I told you told you Kurama would protect Kira? I meant it. In fact as I left I remember thinking that he will make my brother strong in ways I could never dream. All the same…I am happy Kurama chose to save me. I want to watch them grow. I want to be a part of it…No matter what. In that way…I am DIFFERENT from Itachi. It's complicated, you know? I would never leave Kira alone for so long…And yet I am at college. I would die for Kira…and yet I would take a chance to stay alive. To be honest I don't think any of us perfectly mirror anyone from Naruto's world. Even Kira has a slice of Uchiha in him. And Kurama? Well he's nothing like he once was. The world just needs to see that…" "Wait, Naruto's world?" "Yes. Remember the legend says Kurama just disappeared one day? THIS is where the reality bending stone took him. To Kira. IT WAS indeed DESTINY."

Shocked parents, but all 3's attention are pulled away by an EXPLOSION. Kira's second REAL battle (because even if I add another baddie someday it won't be a core plot point like this)…has begun. Junichiro is readying his weapons "I WILL take you!" **Like hell you will!** / _Like hell you will!_ So here we go- Junichiro is pulling out weapons. They'll do no good against Kurama and Kira. But- Junichiro fires a shot of a rocket…RIGHT TOWARDS THE CROWD. **DAMN!** Kurama knocks it high into the air and Kira says what he's already thinking: _We can't use our full power…Or else…EVERYONE dies._

 **Kira.** _Huh?_ **Let's restore down. Use mini tailed beast or our modified sage mode. We can control our power that way.** _Wait. Not even. Just…He takes you give. So give me your chakra…I don't want to kill a normal human…Especially not in front of this crowd. So…I'll punch him so hard he'll never forget it!_ Kurama laughs. Kira restores down. _NICE TRY! BUT I JUSR REALIZED -I DON'T NEED BIJUU MODE TOO BEAT YOU! Kurama…Stand back!_ **Hey! I-** _Relax. The whole world will still see you in action…THROUGH YOUR POWER!_ Kira charges. **Of course!** Kurama pours his chakra into the kid. Another explosion as Junichiro shoots at Kira but when the smoke clears…A red cloak has protected Kira. **That's useless. Kira is one thing you just CAN'T TAKE.** Bullet after bullet hit after hit…Kira won't go down. And he connects the punch to Junichiro. It's hard. It's powerful. It's not normal. And Junichiro goes FLYING back. He's hurt…bad.

Still…He laughs. This catches everyone off guard. Why is he laughing? It's crazy laughter. Then: "FINALLY! A taste of your power, Kurama!" **WHAT?** "That's all I needed." He pulls a remote out. But this time he points it at Kira, finger over a button. And: "I'd imagine…Even Kira would take some damage from a direct hit FROM THIS THING." He presses it. _What are you-_ A sound from overhead. Far off but getting louder. **What the hell is that droning sound?** Kira listens to it get closer. _A droning sound_ … _KURAMA THAT'S IT…DRONES!_

Off in the distance, drone airplanes are approaching, missiles armed and ready.

 _No! You'll kill everyone BUT Kurama…and maybe me if I'm transformed. EVERYONE!_ "If I can't have Kurama…noone can. Not even you. Of course…There is a way to STOP them. GIVE. ME. KURAMA." Kira actually pauses for a second to think about his choice but quickly realizes- _I can't give you Kurama! I won't! Kurama? Let's go! We're transforming after all!_

The world looks on (and yes I mean the world because by now this has news cameras all over the event) as one reporter says: "Geez first were-…I man MANwolves and now the 9-tails is real? Mind as well reveal vampires, aliens, and bigfoot while you're at it…" BUT AS I'VE SAID MANWOLVES AND KURAMA ARE THE ONLY FICTIONAL CREATURES THAT TURN OUT TO BE REAL IN KIRA'S WORLD. NO VAMPIRES, ALIENS, ETC. "In any case..." the reporter continues "The situation looks dire as armed drones race toward us and-"

The reporter can't finish as the ground shakes every looks over to where Kira was. Kurama's in bijuu mode again. From his mindscape, but for all the world to hear: _All right! Kurama? Target the drones!_ **Got it.** Kurama does just that. **Okay. Tell me when.** A pause. **Kira?** Thy're getting closer. **KIRA?** And closer. **KIRA! **_NOW!_ Kurama fires off a tailed beast ball, still smaller than a full blast one, but powerful enough that when it impacts the drones, it causes a tremendous explosion with a force so big that the surrounding audience is pushed back a little by what feels like a sudden gust of extreme wind, even knocking a few people over.

Pieces of the drone planes fall to the ground and explode. Crisis averted. Or was it? Junichiro is laughing again. "So…You can fight to save each other. BUT CAN YOU SAVE THEM?" Junichiro pulls out another remote. "Plan B it is." He presses the button. "I'll just…TAKE EVERYTHING! If you don't hand yourself over to me right now…This GIANT missile will land in this general area and blows everyone sky high…and BYE BYE!" **OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!**

 _Kurama…Wait._ **Huh**? _We can still fight. We can still win._ "Fools!" _Kurama…Let's cloak everyone! That should keep them safe right? It did in the 4_ _th_ _Great Ninja War…_ **Kira…That's so insane it just might work…Everybody! You might not be ready for this…But I swear it's to save your lives!** Suddenly blasts of red, visible chakra emit from Kurama. They head for everyone close by, forcibly covering the person they cling to in a 9-tails cloak. The only people that seemed to not be bothered are Yuko, Akari (Kira's friend from the past chapters who had come to watch the action, and if you recall already found out Kurama was THE 9-tails), and Junichiro. Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha were freaking out until, Yuko: "Calm down." In his own 9-tails cloak, he seems to be completely comfortable. "We'll be fine. And we owe it to Kira and Kurama."

Just then the missile came into view. It was indeed large, and clearly packing enough explosives to blow the whole portion of the city into ash. But Kira and Kurama would be damned if anybody died. **We might not be able to save this section of the city-** _But we'll try our hardest!_ **And I promise- Noone dies because of me anymore!** So the cloaks continued to spread until everyone has one. **Geez. All the negative emotions…** _Think positive everyone. You're safe with us on it!_ And so the missile begins it's final approach. "You can't win! You'll never win! I WIN!" **No** / _No._

One more burst as Kira and Kurama fire a tailed beast beam this time at the missile. The explosion is huge and this missile splits into large chucks, still filled with explosive material. And they rain down. Unlike last time damage is being done to the city. While Kurama and Kira are able to take it all in their bijuu mode, unlike Warui's ninjutsu attacks, and the citizens are shocked to be safe in Kurama's chakra cloaks, it's clear fragments of the missile are destroying things. They block many with Kurama either tail slapping them, hand slapping them, or even just blasting them away, as Kira points out: _Aim for the open area where we fought Warui! I don't sense any humans out there right now!_

X

Sure enough out in that bare grounds where that fateful fight when Kira and Kurama beast Warui took place, all that is remains is some science equipment. All the people investigating it had come to see the fight. In fact the whole town had. Pieces of the missile rained down, some causing explosions of a reduced amount from leftover explosives of the missile after it's initial explosion when smacked by Kurama. But the result was just more holes in the ground at worst.

X

Kurama took no real damage. Yes, it hurt. Yes, things were exploding in his face. But he wasn't one to stop fighting. And neither was Kira, sharing his pain and his pride. _OUCH! Damn this hurts! Almost worse than against Warui._ **Really? Feels like less to me.** Kira laughs. _I guess maybe because this is more like several small hits compared to Warui's few big ones…Whatever._

As the last pieces are smashed away, like Gozdilla, King Kong, or another Kaiju (and yes, Kurama IS TECHNICALLY a Kaiju which in Japanese means strange beast and is usually associated with being giant...Like maybe…A strange giant fox? See? He's a kaiju. Albeit a good one…) Kurama turns around to survey the damage.

The bridge is destroyed. A few building around them have holes or look structurally unsound, but some made it without a scratch, and the damage was contained to this area with a majority of the city getting off unscathed thanks to their quick action and- _OH COME ON! OF COURSE_ _THAT_ _WOULD SURVIVE._ Kurama turns to look. A few shops in the area of Kira's viewpoint are damaged, but not unrepairable thankfully, as they are further off. But one thing didn't take ANY damage.

Kurama can't help but laugh as he eyes Kira's untouched…SCHOOL. Sitting there as if nothing happened with damaged buildings on either side of it. _NO!_ One of those buildings was Kira's favorite spot after school for a snack. **Relax. There's no major damage over there. They can rebuild your snack shop…Choji.** _HEY!_ Of course Kira got the reference and any Naruto fan will too. _I don't each that much!_ **But you DO love your snacks.** Even Kira's parents have to let out a giggle. They still can't believe their son is with THE 9-tails but then again…He DID just save their lives! In the mindscape Kira looks annoyed at the smiling 9-tails. _Whatever. Let's just focus on here for now._

Further checking the damage, it's clear the IMMEDIATE area where they are has taken a major hit. But…People are slowly coming to realize the miracle: NOT. ONE. SINGLE. INJURY. Even as Junichiro sits up from the shockwave, finding himself also enveloped in a cloak, which disappears followed by everyone else's disappearing, he sees no scratches on him…Or anyone for that matter.

Scared faces turn to joy all over. They don't care about the damage done right now. And for a bit they don't care about the fact what saved them was a giant fox with nine tails. They just care they are all safe. "No! NO!" Cops come up. "Former Inspector Junichiro? You're under arrest for…Well almost killing a whole city! In fact we're going to have to TAKE everything you have". "That damn name…" The cops do just that, making Junichiro helpless in his arrest. But he brought forward one big thing…

 **Kira?** _Ya Kurama?_ **I just realized. Even if the humans of your world aren't as powerful as the humans of Naruto's…They can still be really scary. A weapon to destroy the city?** _Oh, Kurama. I haven't even told you about all the wars my world has had. Never mind the 80 million killed in World War II alone…_ **WHAT? NO WONDER YOU NEED ME! I hate to say it but- That's more devastating than all the Great Ninja Wars combined!**

Xxx

Ok I MIGHT be overstepping here but…From what I've read Naruto's world doesn't have more than few million people TOPS in it – In the Fourth Great Ninja Wars the Allied Shinobi Forces were…80,000 (Source: ). Guys, our world has over SEVEN BILLION. NOW DO YOU SEE WHY WE NEED KUARAMA? Hell, I'd even take just Naruto and a few other Shinobi to set this world straight...

Xxx

 _Kurama…You still have a lot to learn about my world. Why do you think I want to be a hero? I can't believe…I forgot to tell you. This world has over 7 billion people in it._ **WHAT?** This is a shock to Kurama. He came from a world that (probably) only had a few million people, with maybe a million being Shinobi or ninjas. **Um…wow.** Kurama can't process that number. Never mind a single war that killed 80 million people. _And we're still at war. We always are in this world. That needs to change. IT CAN START WITH US._

NOW everyone finally looks back at the two as Kira makes this exclamation. Noticing the stares, they do a last look to ensure all it clear, and restore down. _Remember though Kurama. Saving even one person is worth it. And we just saved hundreds. Maybe thousands. It's not much, but IT'S A START._ **So…now what?** Kira looks around at the hundreds surrounding them. _Let's...Let's do what the Manwolves did. That seemed to work okay. W_ _e leave. We let them react. If they want to work with us then…they'll come to us._

The two leave the scene. Silence as they do. But an uproar begins once they are gone as people lose it. And some people are celebrating, even shouting out praise for the two's feat. Meanwhile a man looks on and later-

X

Well, I'm not gonna go into it in detail but that man would ultimately convince the Manwolf Ben I mentioned to come and "test" Kurama to make sure he has good intentions and long story short Ben's mind would be put at ease and in their discussion Ben would ultimately pull all Manwolves from the area, telling local government they better just get along with the 9-tails. In fact Ben, Kira and Kurama would become friends, as since Ben had gone through a transformation from a human into a Manwolf, and Kira could transform into a Kyuubi at any time. The 2 had something in common: Neither had been happy as a normal human and both had taken the chance to be SOMETHING ELSE. Ultimately though that's all these Manwolves do in the story for now. Why they are important is in my world IN THE FUTURE THEY WILL ACTUALLY FIGURE OUT HOW TO CONTROL THE REALITY BENDING STONE FOR THEIR OWN USES and for Kira and Kurama, that means that-

X

 _RUN!_ Let's focus on the present for now. The secret of the 9-tails is out. And with the humans in America finally accepting these strange creatures called Manwolves, Kira's city/town (somewhere in Japan, probably) is after their own new celebrity – The 9-tailed fox. Chased by reporters, Kira tries to get to school. Buildings are being repaired. Having talked with the Manwolves and humans there has been a chance to prove themselves as heroes granted, with no need to hide Kurama's identity any more. But…This means the occasional issues like what the Manwoves originally faced – Some people who still think you're bad. Press all over you (Because you shouldn't be real. Just a fictional story.) hounding of your friends and family…Especially those who knew you were the real thing…Poor Yuko. In fact, Yuko was in contact with Ben's parents, who had been the only humans to know Manwolves existed (Since their son has voiced his intentions to try and didn't come back for a few motnhs and when he finally did on Halloween, claiming to be in costume to his friends, his parents learned it was indeed not a costume). Anyway even Ben's girlfriend was unaware Manwolves were real until their big reveal recently. Yuko was asking how the parents had managed it when word came out they had lied and said their son went...missing. Because now Yuko faced the same issue. For months he had known of the reality of Kurama being THE 9-tails and said nothing. Now everyone wanted statements about why he hid his brother…But meanwhile, to end off this part of the story:

One reporter: "Kira! Do you have contacts to Naruto?" _Um I…_ "Kira…have you met the OTHER tailed beasts?" _No. Just Naruto._ "So you DO have a way to contact him?" _No! The only thing I know is that weird Reality Bending Stone brought Kurama here and allowed a brief visit from Naruto._ "And Saske UCHIHA?" _He…was there._ **Look, I chose to stay. What more do you need?** All focus shifts to Kurama. **"Sneak off. I got this."** "What is your opinion of our world?" **It's a good thing I'm here! Because your world is even more broken than Naruto's was! All these wars…No wonder that Reality Bending Stone brought me here! I never really believed in destiny until now…** "Hey where is that Reality Bending Stone?" **We gave it to the Manwolves for safe keeping. They might actually know something about it we and they humans don't…Like how to use it SAFELY.** "YOU JUST GAVE IT TO THEM?"

 **Relax. The project has humans on the investigation into it's power too.** **You know Manwolves won't do anything without a human by their side.** "So…like you and Kira?" This catches Kurama off guard. **Me and Kira are a pair. But we'll decide when to work with humans since as you know we're a million times more powerful…** "Is...that a threat?" **What? NO! It's true** **could survive all your worlds nukes with ease. Hell I could probably protect a few thousand people in a surrounding area too. BUT** **I won't let it come to that! You humans need saving now…as a race anyway.** "So...You really mean to emulate the teachings of your old friend Naruto then?" Kurama shows signs of shock at being compared to his old friend. **YES.** **I'd imagine there are some that can saves themselves and others that don't deserve to be saved…but hell. I'll save them anyway. I've got nothing better to do. And I like a challenge.**

"So…Kurama. Kira has been quoted as saying he wants to do for our world what Naruto has been doing for his. Bringing it to peace. Ending wars. But he's also said he's accepted hate will always exist? What does THAT mean?" Kurama has to think for a minute. **It's true. The world will always have hatred in it. But what do you do with it? I hated humans and I did the wrong thing. Naruto hated me and look what HE did – Turned me into a friend. You all were ready to hate the Manwolves and as that mini-war of a few battles they had in America had pressed on it became clear the hate wasn't warranted. And now those small group of haters have fallen and support for the strange and different...HAS GROWN. Look at me. What Kira believes…and what I KNOW…hate needs to be understood to be stopped…before it's too late. You she when hatred becomes PURE hate. Like with…INSPECTOR HE WHO TAKES. THAT is when you truly lose yourself. When you lose your love. I was just lucky to be saved...Before I lost what MICROSCOPIC hope I had left.**

Jaws drop at the description. Silence. This was SO DEEP that noone can can respond because THEY ACTUALLY HAVE TO PROCESS THE COMPLEXITIES OF KURAMA'S STATEMENT AND BELIEF. Then...the wonderful moment ends:

"So…Do you have a plan to make a larger group? Maybe train other people? How 'bout turning Kira into a full ninja? Or a second 9-taisl!" "Ooh…" **Second 9-tails? Ha! As if that would ever happen.** SPOILER ALERT: IT WILL…KIND OF. "Ya. You know like how Ben just turned his girlfriend Julie into a Manwolf too. They found out the right process to control it. So…what if you could give Kira the power of the 9-tails and fight side by side, both in bijuu mode?" Kurama eyes this newcomer. He recognizes something. Chakra. A very…VERY strong chakra. **Who…WHO ARE YOU?** All turn to the now smiling "reporter". "Nobody. Just curious. Oh hey look, Kira left!" The mob runs down the street in the direction of Kira's school, leaving Kurama and the mystery man alone. "Oh come now Kurama…Surely you didn't think Warui came to this world alone did you? Me and my own friend will be seeing you both soon. Real soon." He walks away. Kurama shoots an attack at him but...A sudden attack comes back at him to negate it. Turns back. "Not yet, 9-tails. Not just yet..." He leaves, with Kurama realizing that this next guy...HAS A WAY TO COUNTER HIS MOVES. HE NEEDS TO GET KIRA STRONGER AND NOW!

AW. DID YOU THINK THIS WOULD KEEP BEING ABOUT KURAMA AND KIRA EASILY BEATING HUMANS OR THE MILITARY? AS IF. THAT'S WHAT THE MANWOLVES STORY WAS FOR. THERE ARE TWO OTHER NINJA THAT CAME THROUGH WITH WARUI GOING UNKNOWN UNTIL NOW…EACH STRONGER THAN THE LAST. THOUGHT IT WAS OVER? NO! THE BATTLES ARE GOING TO BIGGER NOW THAT THE CHARACTERS ARE ALL FLESHED OUT SO WATCH OUT!


End file.
